Dark Return
by Phantom86
Summary: It's been one year since the defeat of the great evil. Peace has finally been restored to Mobius Z and all is well. Or is it?....Sequal to 'Cataclysmic Emerald'. Finally continuing!
1. One Year Later

Hey there, everybody! I finally took a little break time in my full time college schedule to get back to writin'! So I hope you enjoy what I got waiting for you all this time! And for you 'Cataclysmic Emerald' fans, this is for YOU!

* * *

_He goes to work in a brand new dawn,_

_With the early morning sunrise._

_He's got his dream and he's holding on,_

_It's getting harder everyday._

_He loves a girl who speaks her mind,_

_Don't always look at life the same way._

_Sharing truth that will heal in time…_

_They want to believe something real,_

_Still they're searching._

_They're keeping the faith in the heartland tonight…_

_Time moves on as a fading town,_

_And they struggle with the changes._

_The stores have closed, friends have moved away,_

_Now it's hope that sees him through._

_The kids have gone, but they'll see them all_

_At the Sunday congregation._

_Sharing dreams truth will heal in time…_

_They want to believe something real,_

_Still they're searching._

_They're keeping the faith in the heartland tonight…_

_Ooh, it's words that divide them,_

_It's love that defines them._

_They're keeping the faith in the heartland tonight…_

_In our darkest hour, oh, we look to the sky,_

_With a silent prayer, believe that God's on our side._

_In a land where freedom rings, and where eagles fly!_

_Ooh yeah, YEAH!_

* * *

Yes. This is the song that has been echoing throughout planet Mobius until very recently. The reason? Mainly because it has once more brought out the sense of freedom among the citizens. For time and time again, this peaceful planet has been saved by the threats of great evils and forces of darkness. Yet every time, heroes such as Sonic the Hedgehog, and his large group of planet protectors have also proved time and time again that good always wins. Ain't that the truth? And these days, this effort is greatly doubled, since now there is a second planet to protect: Mobius Z. For three years ago, it was known worldwide that Angel Island's Master Emerald went through a spontaneous combustion causing a dramatic after affect. All of the Zones discovered on planet Mobius had disappeared and terraformed into a brand new world, now known as Mobius Z.

But let's turn our attention now to a much more enjoyable scene! Today we find Sonic and Amy Rose together at the fun-filled Twinkle Park. After a big morning of riding the Twinkle Circuit, exploring the Mirror Mansion, and spinning across the roller coaster, the happy couple finally took a break for lunch at the food court. As they ate together enjoying their first date since, well a loooong time, they most likely had no idea what laid in store for them within the next few days…

It all began with an innocent question from Amy:

"You know, Sonic? I'm curious. What exactly made you decide to ask me for a date out of the blue last night, huh?"

Sonic gave her a weird gaze. "What, Amy? Can't I just have fun with a close friend of mine? You think I need a reason to do something special for a girl like you?"

"No, of course not, Sonic" Amy assured him.

"Well, your wrong! I do!"

Amy looks surprised. "What?"

"I had a perfectly good reason to ask you out on this very day."

Now Amy was curious. "Ok. I'm waiting…"

Sonic explained. "Well in case you've forgotten, exactly one year ago today, we finished one of our most incredible adventures ever!"

Amy pondered this for a moment. Then suddenly, it came back to her.

"Oh yeah! I remember!"

The event Sonic meant was when Mobius Z was under siege from one of the greatest evils he and his friends had ever faced: The seven spirits of a 6000 year old demon named Catalyst. That was an adventure none of them would ever forget. And so, Amy began to reminisce: Wearing her magician outfit like she had in her past life as Saiuka the magician, fighting with her special powers and deck of magic cards, fighting side by side with her friends and their own magical properties, savoring victory once defeating her opponent…

"Uh, Amy? Hello? Mobius to Amy!"

"Huh? Wha?" Amy snapped out of her flashback hearing Sonic's voice.

"Oh sorry, Sonic. Guess I was spacing out there for a second."

Sonic just smiled at her. "That's ok, Ames. I'm not surprised you did. That was quite an adventure we went through, wasn't it?"

Just then, Amy remembered something else. A special friend whom she, Sonic and the others had to say goodbye to that same day: Necronos. A small tear began to form under her eye. Sonic noticed it and wiped it away. The look in her eyes gave away what she was thinking.

"It's ok," he said. "I miss him too." And they sat smiling at each other remembering their friend.

Hours passed and the sun was due to start setting at any moment. But Sonic and Amy weren't ready to call it a day yet.

"Hey, Sonic. Do you feel like going to a movie before dinner?"

"Y'know something? I was just gonna say that!"

Well, great minds think alike I suppose. And so holding each other hand in hand, the two set off to start their evening together.

Elsewhere in the world, the anniversary of Catalyst's defeat didn't go unknown by the rest of the people. Knuckles and Julie-Su were also beginning their evening together in Echidnaopolis, and Shadow and Rouge were invited to join them. Tails was sharing with Cream the documents he typed up chronicling the adventure he and the others went through that same year ago. Vector and Espio treated Mighty and Charmy to a night out at Casino Night City (a neon town built as a tribute to gambling fans of the Casino Night Zone). And once more the most recent hit song echoed throughout the world…

_They want to believe something real,_

_Still they're searching._

_They're keeping the faith in the heartland tonight…_

_Ooh, it's words that divide them,_

_It's love that defines them._

_They're keeping the faith in the heartland tonight…_

* * *

In another location (to be specific: Knothole City), a familiar character watched numerous monitors and satellite cameras overlooking both Mobius and Mobius Z in a small room of his vast research lab. A voice called to him from his doorway.

"Rotor! It's 6:00! Aren't you gonna head on out to dinner yet?"

Rotor answered. "Be right there! I just gotta finish the last global activity scan. Give me five minutes tops, Ok?"

"Alright, but that's all you get! We don't wanna cancel our reservations now. You realize how hard it is to get reserved at Blue Moonlight during the busy season? I mean-"

"OK! I get it. Hold on a sec!"

Rotor turned to one monitor and began punching in a command on the control panel.

"Well, no activity on Mobius Z since one year ago. Looks just as safe as ever! Now to log this into my main computer; and begin the final scan for tonight, just as a formality."

Rotor sat back as the satellite began its last scan on the planet, feeling sure nothing would be different. Two minutes passed without any change. When suddenly…

'BEEP!' Rotor opened his eyes.

"Huh?...This……this can't be right. Activity detected?"

Rotor quickly punched in a few commands and scanned over the numerous Zones of the planet.

"Emerald Hill…OK. Tidal Tempest…Fine. Diamond Dust…That's good. Sunset Park…No problem. Gigapolis…Clean. Labyrinth…That's fine, too."

Suddenly, he stopped. He found something at the top right corner of the screen.

"What's this?...No way! This can't be………New Zone forming? But that's crazy! All the Zones should be there already!"

But the computers were never wrong. Rotor designed them himself. Not being able to doubt the properties of his own creation, he concluded:

"This is big news! And bad news, too! I've got to tell everybody! This is could be really big trouble…"

With that, Rotor grabbed his coat and ran out of the room to spread the news. But if only he had stayed back for a few more seconds, he probably would've been 100 percent convinced that it IS big trouble. For as soon as he was gone from sight, a small note suddenly appeared at the bottom of the same monitor:

"…I…will…have………my revenge…"

* * *

Note to everyone: I'm still in full time college, remember, so continuation of this story will most likely be very slow. I mean it. So I ask that you all pleasebe patient with me, for you can guarantee that this story will go on! With that said, bye for now! R&R!

(A/N: "Faith In The Heartland" sung by Journey)


	2. The Summon

HELLO! I apologize for the long delay. But I did tell you it was gonna happen! Right? Anyway, time to continue! So enjoy everybody!

* * *

At the stroke of 8:00, a certain hedgehog couple began to exit the local movie theater, looking very satisfied with the show.

"See Amy? Now THAT was comedy!" Sonic said while laughing.

Amy laughed too. "That sure was! Good choice, Sonic!"

Sonic looked around the next corner.

"Now how about to top this day off, we get some ice cream!"

Amy's eyes widened with delight. "Oooooooh…You just said the secret words!"

"Don't I always?" Sonic joked.

And with no disagreement, the two set off for their dessert. After all, who in their right mind would turn down a chance to get some ice cream?

When suddenly…

'RIIIIING!' 'RIIIIING!'

Amy looked in her purse as her cell phone rang. As soon as she answered…

"Yes? Hello?"

"Amy? Is Sonic there with you?" a voice asked.

"Rotor? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Well, long time no see, or talk for that matter!"

"It's good to hear you too, Amy. But I must know. Is Sonic there with you?"

Amy quickly noticed the urgency in Rotor's voice. "Uh, yeah he is. You wanna speak to him?"

"No. I just needed to know you two were together."

"Yo, Amy!" Sonic called from the street corner. "What's the hold up?"

"In a second, Sonic!" Amy picked up her phone once more. "You were saying, Rotor?"

"Listen. I know this sounds really sudden, and might be very bad timing, but I need you two to meet me in Knothole City immediately!"

Amy began to seem worried. "W-Why? What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid I can only explain once you guys arrive. Is that ok?"

"Yeah Rotor, I understand. I'll tell Sonic right away…"

Amy hung up, and caught up with her date.

Sonic turned around. "There you are! So what flavor do ya want?"

"Um, you're gonna have to get them to go, Sonic. Rotor wants to see us."

Sonic looked a little surprised. "Right now? What for?" He then noticed the worried look in Amy's eyes. "Oh, I see. It's urgent, right? Ok, let's go."

* * *

In a little while, Sonic and Amy had finally arrived at Knothole City and found themselves standing outside a large corporate-type building. Not too many lights were seen from the windows; most likely because almost everyone was done working for the day.

Sonic reached for the front door, until it opened right before he reached the knob.

"WHOA!"

Rotor stood on the inside. "Oh, at last. You're here!"

"Don't scare me like that, pal!" Sonic said stepping back.

"Huh?" Rotor suddenly noticed. "Oh, sorry. My bad."

Sonic gathered himself and faced his friend. "So, where's the fire, Rote? What's with the sudden ring?"

Rotor just turned around and began to walk into the first hallway to the left of the entrance. "Come with me, guys. You have to see it for yourselves."

The couple looked at each other with wonder, and soon followed behind.

A door opened before the three of them as Rotor led Sonic and Amy into a small room filled with monitors and screens on almost every inch of a large control panel. Rotor sat down and began to punch in a command.

"You gonna tell us what's up, Rote?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I really wish I could, but I think you guys would know better than me."

Amy looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rotor began to try and explain.

"This equipment and monitor system was specially designed by me to keep a watchful eye on Mobius Z ever since the incident you two and the others went through one year ago."

"Oh, I see. Good thinkin'!" Sonic admitted.

Rotor continued. "Since Mobius Z is supposed to remain uninhabited, me and my research team agree that if no activity is detected anywhere on the planet, then all is fine and dandy. Then just a little while ago, something happened."

"What sort of something?" Amy asked.

"One of my satellites actually did detect unknown activity somewhere on the planet. And it looks serious."

"Can you tell us what 'it' is, Rotor?" Sonic asked anxiously.

He answered. "The monitor said…that a new Zone was forming on it!"

Sonic and Amy's mouths hung open in shock.

"But…but that's impossible! I thought every Zone on Mobius was formed into Mobius Z."

Rotor turned to face Sonic. "We all did, pal. You, me, and everyone else in the world! But my equipment is designed to be 100 percent correct. As hard to believe as it seems, it's true."

Amy looked pretty convinced. "I must admit I've never been one to argue with you or you knowledge, Rotor."

"Yeah. And I'm beginning to wish that I can! If a new Zone has actually formed on the planet's surface, the consequences could be catastrophic!"

Sonic's eyes widened once more. "Is this really that serious Rotor? And if it is, then why?"

"I don't think I have the time to explain right now, Sonic. We have a lot to do first!"

Sonic and Amy listened carefully.

"First, we'll need to inform the others as to what we've discovered so far. They'll be the ones who'll want to know first. Then I'll be able to explain what may await us in the not so distant future."

Sonic's old-fashioned look of determination formed on his face.

"We'll go get 'em for you, Rote! And we'll be back in a flash! Ready, Amy?"

She got out her phone and began to punch in a few familiar phone numbers.

"You bet! Let's get to the bottom of this. The sooner the better!"

And for the first time since they met with him tonight, Rotor smiled.

"I'm glad I can always count on you, guys! Now go get everyone, and meet me at Castle Acorn ASAP!"

"You got it! Let's move out!"

And in a second, the three branched off to summon their friends.

Meanwhile, on planet Mobius Z itself, a quiet, deserted landscape laid in silence. Not one living soul was in sight for miles, like it always was. Or at least, it should've been. A faint, unfamiliar sound suddenly broke the death-like silence inside of a small, pitch black opening within a tall structure that seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Maybe it was an illusion, or trick of sight. But within the darkness, two sinister red eyes opened…

* * *

Good news! I'll be getting a big break from college soon. Therefore, you won't have to wait as long for the next chap to be updated! See ya next time, folks! There's a lot more in store! You'll see……R&R! 


	3. Catastrophic Premise

HELLO! Now That I've got a few weeks off from classes, I have a chance to continue! So I'll keep you waiting no longer. Here's Ch. 3!

* * *

Time: Midnight.

The moon in the sky illuminated a faint, blue light in the dark forest and city down below. Within the darkness stool tall the great Castle Acorn. Its bright lit windows also glowed into the night. The reason why the Castle was so bright in the middle of the night was because a certain meeting was taking place in the royal throne room. A meeting describing what may soon endanger planets Mobius and Mobius Z.

Seating on the thrones were none other than the royal Acorn family themselves: King Maximillian Acorn and his wife Alicia, they're daughter Sally and her brother Elias. Also attending the meeting were a few very important people not only to the kingdom, but the world itself: Sonic & Amy Rose, Knuckles & Julie-Su, Tails & Cream, Rouge & Shadow, Vector with Mighty, Charmy, and Espio, along with Geoffrey St. John, his wife Hershey and their secret service. Standing before all of them was Rotor, who proceeded with his presentation once everyone was present.

"Yes everyone, I realize it's late, but what I have to say tonight could not be delayed. Now I've called you all here to explain a most unpleasant discovery."

Everyone waited with anticipation.

"Just six hours ago, my satellite system orbiting and monitoring Mobius Z had detected unknown activity on the planet's surface. That in itself looked bad enough. But it didn't end there. The system concluded in stating that a new Zone was beginning to form on the planet!"

Everyone's eyes widened in the room. Except for Sonic and Amy, who had already heard the news earlier. However, Vector didn't seem all too surprised.

"And this is urgent news, why?" he asked.

"A good question, Vector." Rotor replied. "Here's the lowdown. Three years ago, we all can remember the explosion of the Master Emerald, and creating Mobius Z as it's after effect. Since each and every Zone exists in its own dimension and reality, as long as they react as one simultaneously, there is no danger. However, if only one Zone were to suddenly begin form out of nowhere, it can greatly upset the balance between every other Zone on the planet, thus causing extreme damage to the whole world."

King Max was now looking quite interested. "Rotor, exactly how sever could this damage be?"

Rotor continued his explanation. "Actually your majesty, there are several theories and possibilities as to what may happen. The one new Zone could take the place of another existing one, and could probably destroy the existence of others. Or two Zones could maybe end up fusing together, thus creating and uneven balance of power that can end up resulting implosion. But whatever the effect, the very backbone of Mobius Z would be completely shattered, and eventually will result in its own destruction!"

Everyone's mouths dropped in shock.

Sonic spoke up. "Meaning that all the Zones would be gone forever, Rotor?"

"Unfortunately, that's correct Sonic" he answered with a frown.

"Ooooohhh…" Rouge suddenly fainted as Shadow caught her. He could here her mumble, "All of Quartz Quadrant's jewels…gone…no…anything but that……"

Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop.

Knuckles turned his attention back to Rotor. "So, now we know the bad news. Is there any good news in all this?"

Everyone looked back at Rotor for the answer.

'Man, sometimes I hate to be the center of attention' he thought to himself. "The good news," he began, "is I already have a plan."

Reaching behind his poster board and charts, he presented everyone with a large, white suitcase-like container and opened it before them. Inside appeared to be some rather strange equipment. Rotor drew their attention away from it as he showed them some sort of handheld radar or detector.

"This device in my hand is programmed to trace the presence and location of the unknown Zone within a 25 mile radius. I know that doesn't sound like much distance, but its all I could program on such short notice. Now finding the Zone is the first step. And the equipment in this container, well I'll have to explain that later. It would be much too complicated if I tried to explain now."

Rotor then turned his attention to King Max. "Your majesty, do I have your permission to proceed?"

Max didn't wait a second to respond. "You may, Rotor."

Rotor did as he was told. "Now you all must know the main reason I've called you all here. I need a large group of volunteers to take part in an immediate mission to Mobius Z to see how we can correct this event and prevent devastating harm from coming to the planet. Do I have any takers?"

Everybody looked at each other with concern. To go, or not to go? That is a tough question…

* * *

Who do YOU think will end up going? Attention you all! If there is a certain character among the ones listed you would like to for sure take part in this upcoming mission, just say so and the rest of the story will continue by your response. So don't forget to review, please! BYE FOR NOW! 


	4. The Magician's Shock

I own nobody, except for the guy at the very end of this chap! Not much elseto say here, except…Chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

An awkward silence fell over the throne room of Castle Acorn. After hearing Rotor's explanation of the possible destruction of Mobius Z, everyone present was thinking carefully on deciding whether they'd take part on the mission to stop it. A couple of volunteers decided right away: 

"I'm goin'!" "Me too!" "Count me in!" said Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles.

After a few seconds, more volunteers began to speak up:

"Where Sonic goes, I go!" Tails said.

"I shall go, for the kingdom!" claimed Geoffrey. It had been a while since he underwent a big mission, and he wanted to further show his never ending loyalty.

"It would be wise for me to agree. I'm going." said Espio. Everyone knew his skills could really come in handy if they ran into trouble.

Both Rouge and Shadow stepped forward. "It's the least I can do to repay you guys from saving me from being possessed one year ago." Shadow answered. Rouge didn't say anything. Everyone knew why she volunteered anyway…

"You'll need some extra muscle. I'm in." Mighty said standing up.

All the volunteers stood before Rotor. "Last chance for anyone else to speak up. Anyone?"

"I'll go, too!" said a voice coming form behind everyone.

The group turned their attention to the throne room entrance. Slowly walking inside was someone everyone hadn't seen for a long time. Lupe, of the wolfpack.

"Sorry I'm late. But I heard enough to decide to join you."

Rotor was surprised. "Are you sure about that?"

Lupe just smiled. "Don't forget, uncharted territory exploration is my specialty!"

With that, the team of ten volunteers stood ready for the adventure that awaited them. Rotor gave a slight smile of satisfaction.

"Well everyone, it's time to save our worlds, again…"

* * *

Three hours later: 

In a large steel-plated room (which gave off the vibe of it being a missile launch base), the venturing team of Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Geoffrey, Espio, Shadow, Rouge, Mighty, and Lupe, stood upon a large steel circle, with the seven Chaos Emeralds encircling Sonic and Shadow. They were ready at anytime to begin. In the base's control room, Rotor, the royal family, and the rest of the gang who decided to stay took places in front of multiple computers and monitors. Rotor began to speak in the intercom.

"Alright, everybody! Final preparations are underway! You guys got the unknown Zone tracker down there?"

Amy lifted it up high. "Check, Rote!"

"Got the suitcase of equipment?"

Espio held up the case. "Roger!"

"Alright, then. Sonic, Shadow. It's up to you guys now……Good luck, everyone……"

Everyone formed a circle around Sonic and Shadow. The two grinned at each other as they focused their energy on the emeralds rotating around them. First slowly, then faster and faster as the energy increased. Everyone shut their eyes so not to be blinded by the light around them. Finally, the opportune moment came, and the two hedgehogs shouted in unison:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A great, blinding flash of light consumed the room, engulfing one and all inside. And seconds later as it faded, they all had vanished and the room fell silent.

* * *

"…………………………" 

Sonic slowly opened his heavy eyes. He felt pretty dizzy from his short trip.

"Oh, my head. You'd think I'd be used to doing that trick by now. But no…I still get dizzy…"

He got up and took a look around. Everyone was looking a bit exhausted from the warp as well. It's hard to do it as a group, after all. Checking out the scenery, their landing point looked very familiar. Large temples of Egyptian style surrounded by pyramids, the hot sun shining down, a few palm trees scattered across the area, and endless miles of sand dunes in every direction. Definitely the Sandopolis Zone.

Sonic turned around to see Amy giving him a very cold stare.

"Good going, Sonic." She said annoyingly. "You couldn't pick a spot more enjoyable to land, like Emerald Hill? Sunset Park? CASINO NIGHT?"

"Hey! Gimme a break! I can't do everything in your favor." he tried to explain.

"He's right," Shadow spoke up. "Take all of you during the warp took a lot more energy than you think. Picking our exact destination was practically impossible."

"Well, whoop-di-doo…" Amy said sarcastically.

"Either way, it looks like we all made it here in one piece. That's all that matters, right?" Mighty said trying to calm her down.

A few minutes after everyone gathered themselves, Amy got out the unknown Zone tracker device.

"Now then. We should probably try to figure out how to turn this on and see if the Zone is within range of our location (even though odds are it isn't)." She carefully looked at the device. "Hmm……now what complication did Rotor put in it to activate?"

"What complication?" Geoffrey pointed to it. "Don't you just push the green 'ON' button on the right?"

Amy looked again. "Uh… I-I knew that! I was just checking to see of you all were paying attention!" (sweatdrop)

At the push of the button, a screen and radar appeared, but with nothing on it.

"You were right, Amy." Espio noticed. "It's out of range here."

"…And we're in the middle of the desert." Knuckles reminded everybody.

Rouge didn't look very happy being reminded. "Great! Now what do we do?"

Everyone turned to Sonic, apparently waiting for him to answer.

"Aw, c'mon guys! Do I always have to be the guy in charge?"

"Why not?" Tails asked back. "You're the hero, remember?"

"Point taken." He answered. "Alright. You guys are lucky I just so happen to have an idea."

The gang grinned in satisfaction. They knew he would have one in mind.

"Ok, listen up. I say from here we split into two groups. One will go with me to see if we can pick up the new Zone on this tracker doohickey. While the rest of you stay behind until we get back with news."

Geoffrey didn't seem very impressed. "That's a plan?"

Sonic grinned. "Genius, no?"

"Genius NO!" he said back. "Sounds pretty cliché if you ask me."

"Well it's all I could think of off the spot. Cut me some slack."

Since no one else could think of anything better (don't ask why), it was decided. Sonic, Amy, Mighty, and Lupe became the exploration team, and Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Geoffrey, and Espio stayed behind with Knuckles in charge. They decided to take refuge in one of the temples out of the burning sunlight. Sonic's team prepared for departure.

"Take care while were gone, guys! We'll be back whenever!"

"That's comforting…" Rouge muttered softly.

Amy, Mighty, and Lupe grabbed tightly onto Sonic.

"So, you too." Amy asked them. "You guys ever travel at Sonic's speed before?"

Mighty began to speak. "Well as a matter of fact, I- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

……And Sonic took off before he could finish!

The rest of the gang waved back as they watched them disappear over the endless dunes.

How unfortunate for them that they were all unaware of the red eyes watching them from a high vantage point...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the far reaches of the cosmos, a very familiar cloaked figure sat meditating, harnessing his mystical powers and supernatural abilities. Suddenly, a forceful wave of kinetic energy flew his direction. His light blue eyes within his darkened hood flew open. 

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" He scanned his surroundings, seeing nothing.

"That was SOME disturbance. But what was it about?" He closed his eyes and aimed his focus on finding the source of the force's origin. After ten seconds, he gasped in fear.

"Oh, no! It can't be!" The figure flew toward a small asteroid, and reached into one of its small crater holes. He pulled out what he hoped he wouldn't have to look at for a LONG time. A gem that shined in an aurora of seven colors: The Cataclysmic Emerald. After close examination, his eyes shot wide open, and his blood ran cold!

"Oh my God! NO! It's impossible! ONE OF THE SHARDS ARE MISSING!"

* * *

Shocking, isn't it? Hopefully the next few chaps won't be as short as these last few. Until next time folks! TTFN! (you know what that means…) R&R please! 


	5. Night 1

Usual note: I own no Sega characters, but you all know that!

New note: My college break will be over very soon, so long delays between chaps will continue once more. So please bear with me on that? Thanks everyone! Chapter 5!

* * *

The sun was preparing to set over the distant horizon. The ruins of the Sandopolis Zone began forming large shadows covering the dunes surrounding them. Within the largest structure sat the team of Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Geoffrey, and Espio, as they waited for the return of Sonic's exploration team. When they would actually come back no one could say, but with danger as a high possibility for them, anything could happen.

"Well, this is boring!" Rouge said breaking the silence. "We've been sitting here all day, and we have no clue as to when the others will come back!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Espio said.

"I wonder how Sonic and the rest are holding out." Geoffrey admitted.

"I wouldn't worry," said Knuckles. "I bet they've travel so far they've reached the unknown Zone by now…"

* * *

But unbelievable as it may seem, Knuckles was wrong. For far, far away deep within a cavern of the Ice Cap Zone, Sonic, Amy, Lupe, and Mighty were all sitting close to a small campfire, putting an end to their search for the night.

"Of all the places we could've stopped for the night, WHY HERE?" Amy complained while trying to warm up.

Sonic didn't look disappointed. "Hey, that's what you get when you travel with me! Wherever I stop, you stop!"

"I'm just glad we were able to find shelter before dark" Mighty said.

"I agree," said Lupe. "Traveling aimlessly at night can lead to one of many complications and predicaments."

"Alright, I get it!" Amy shouted to the three of them. "I can never win when you guys all start talking sense…"

Sonic took a second to look at the Zone tracker. The screen remained blank.

"It looks like we're still out of the 25 mile range. I'm beginning to think running aimlessly isn't going to prove very helpful in finding that place."

"I say we keep it up that way," Mighty suggested. "With you carrying us a good distance in just one day, we'll probably stumble upon is soon…"

"That's right. We should stick with that plan and continue to think positive." Lupe said. "The more we do that, the quicker our mission can be accomplished."

Being decided that the four of them would get an early head start in searching tomorrow morning, the team huddled close and began to fall asleep.

Hours later, Sonic's heavy eyelids slowly opened. When he was awake, he could see that the sun had not risen yet. He also noticed Amy wasn't lying near him anymore. Looking around, he spotted her sitting staring at the darkness outside the cavern exit.

"You okay, Amy?" Sonic asked sitting down next to her.

"Just feeling uneasy, I guess," she answered quietly.

"Why? Bad dream? Too cold?" he wondered.

"No. Not that. I just got that old 'someone is watching us' feeling. Like we aren't the only ones here right now."

"Oh I see." Sonic knew what she meant. "You think someone might be following us? Or keeping an eye on us, right?"

"Yeah. You might say that," she admitted. And suddenly, Amy smiled grabbed hold of him in a powerful embrace!

"But if that were true, you would save me from him, right Sonikku?"

He just smiled back. "That's right. IF someone was out there. But you and I both know were just fine. Right?"

Amy felt calm again. "Yeah. It's just the four of us, and no one else."

With that, Amy walked back to the others still asleep and began to lie down. Sonic was just about to do the same. But then, he looked back toward the exit. Something had caught his eye.

Amy looked back at him. "Sonic? What is it?"

"Someone's out there!"

"WHAT?"

Sonic was staring at a pair of faint, distant red eyes within the darkness outside!

As soon as they made contact, they vanished, and Sonic could hear footsteps running away from them.

"HEY! Hold it right there!" Sonic dashed straight toward the intruder. He ran until he found himself outside the cavern and overlooking the dark snowy landscape surrounding him. He looked all around, but saw no sign of anyone, or any presence of someone being there.

"…He's disappeared…" he sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Back in the Sandopolis ruin, a certain impatient bat continued to complain.

"Every mission I've taken in the past always involved taking action. Not sitting and waiting for it to come to us!"

"There's nothing we can do but wait until Sonic returns." Shadow admitted.

"He's right, Rouge." Tails added. "The only thing we have is Rotor's suitcase of equipment, and we don't even know how to use them."

Knuckles suddenly realized. "Well Tails, you're good with machines. Why don't you take a look at it yourself?"

Tails realized as well. He hadn't even gotten a good look at Rotor's equipment yet. He didn't know yet whether or not he could work it.

"Y'know, you're right! Why didn't I think of about it?"

Geoffrey was about to say something until Tails stopped him. "And don't answer that!"

Tails unlocked the case, and proceeded to look at the equipment inside. Just as he thought, he never saw such machinery before. He had no clue what they were for, or how to use them.

"No good, guys. I got nothin'," he admitted.

"And Rotor can't help us if he isn't here to tell us" Geoffrey mentioned.

"Oh, but I can!" said a sudden voice.

Everyone jumped in surprise, and looked at the case. A small, disk-like object began to glow a neon green light. And as the light grew brighter, it seemed to form into a physical shape. To be specific, the light appeared to form a hologram image of Rotor himself!

"Hey, guys!" it spoke.

"Rotor? Is that really you?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"But of course. It looks like you all made it in one piece. Congrats! And I see you've finally found my holo-message communicator!"

Rouge suddenly looked even more annoyed. "Oh, THAT'S just great! It took us this long to find out we could contact you for help? I wish I never decided to join this crazy crusade!"

"Well actually," Rotor began, "I always could've contacted you myself!"

"Then what took you so long?" Espio wondered.

"Haven't you heard of long distance interference?" Rotor answered. "But now that I can speak to you, tell me. How's your search for the unknown Zone?"

Knuckles was first to speak. "Sonic, Amy, Mighty, and Lupe all went to search for it themselves. They said once they found it, they would try to meet up with us and see where could go from there."

"Well although that might work, I'll need you to start a different plan since we're constantly running out of time. Don't forget, as long as that Zone still exists, there's no telling when its catastrophic effects on the planet will begin. So it looks like you guys will just have to start doing your part of my plan asap!"

"Just a second, Rote!" Tails interrupted. "Just what are we trying to do about the Zone, anyway?"

Rotor began to answer. "The only absolute way we can prevent the Zone from causing devastating harm to Mobius Z is to attempt to remove it from the planet itself! If my theory is correct, then the dimensional imbalance should vanish with the Zone, and its order should return to normal. But in order to do such a task, a very large amount of dimensional energy is required."

Shadow suddenly thought, "Maybe Chaos Control can do it! It worked for ARK!"

Rotor's expression didn't change. "Even if I could get the emeralds to you guys now, I'm afraid that such a task would be impossible even for both you and Sonic to do together, Shadow. Trying it would put too much strain on your life energy."

Shadow wondered, "What would that mean?"

"That you two would die! Even though using the Zone's dimensional space may seem logical, with only you two doing it would prove to be fatal……It just won't work."

Everyone fell silent after hearing that. They couldn't believe that of all things, Chaos Control wouldn't help them this time!

Rotor broke the silence. "Ok! The good news is that my equipment in the suitcase is all you guys will need to accomplish your mission!"

Knuckles eyes lit up. "Well let's hear it, Rote! What do we do with this stuff?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ice Cap Zone Cavern, Sonic and the gang were continuing their peaceful sleep. In fact, the sun was just about to dawn over the horizon. As it peeked out from under the snowcapped mountains, the first gleam of sunlight shined directly around the cavern entrance.

But as it did so, the light revealed something else. Two unknown figures with piercing, red eyes were standing directly outside the cavern entrance. Their attention appeared to be focused on the heroes slumbering within. One of the figures began to speak into a device strapped to its arm.

"This is recon team G-79. Unknown individuals detected. Possible undesirable aliens, or innocent travelers."

A deep voice answered from the device. "You know how I expect you to deal with trespassers. Is that clear?"

"………Understood, sir."

And so as Sonic and the others continued to sleep, the figure raised its hand holding a gun-like weapon and aimed it straight at them ready to fire…

* * *

Cliffy! HA! (I'm beginning to enjoy leavin' you all hangin' like this! So until next time, folks! BYE! And as usual, please review! 


	6. The New Mission

Hi, everyone! I finally got a break from classes and classwork to update! Once again, I apologize for this unforgivable delay! But here you go! I own the two new characters this chap, and those at the end. And as you all know, the rest are Sega/Archie. So let's wait no longer! Chapter 6:

* * *

If you think YOU have problems, just listen to this recap: Sonic and his team: Amy, Mighty, and Lupe have spent half a day combing Mobius Z in search of a mysterious, unknown Zone that threatens very existence of the planet itself. But with a tracker with only a 25 mile radius range, the end of their first day proved unsuccessful. And besides that, Knuckles and the rest of the gang have just been informed by a transmitting Rotor that their original plan in finding the Zone will have to be replaced by a brand new one; one Sonic may be unaware of. And besides THAT, where we last left off, two unknown figures who were keeping a watchful eye on Sonic and his team sleeping inside an Ice Cap Zone cavern withdrew a gun-like weapon, and aimed ready to fire! And besides THAT, (umm, never mind! That's everything…)

"Locked on target……Aim……" The figure's finger clenched the trigger.

'Click!' Sonic's eyes flew open to the sound. "HEY!"

"FIRE!" 'T-SEEEEEWWWW!'

A laser fired from the weapon! Sonic reacted just in time to avoid it, and watched as it shot past him hitting the ice wall behind him. The blast woke up the others.

"What tha-? What was that?" Mighty asked wide-eyed.

"Guys! Look out!" Sonic shouted at them. "We're under attack!"

Amy and Lupe stood up with a start. They looked outside to see two silhouettes blocking the sun from their eyes outside the cave entrance. The figure fired again.

'T-SEEEEEWWWW!' This time, everyone ducked as the shot disappeared into the darkness deep within the cave.

"Alright, that's it! You asked for it!"

Sonic got up and ran for the outside. The shooter was wide open for a Sonic-style tackle. So as he charged straight toward him…

"Gotcha!" 'BAM!'

He flew back a few feet upon contact and fell to the ground with a 'thud', dropping his weapon into the snow. The others ran outside to join Sonic.

"Yeah! You got him, good!" said Amy.

"And now to finish him off!" Sonic and Mighty stepped toward the figure, but watched as he raised his hand while slowly getting up.

"Wait! Wait a second!" he shouted.

As he stood up, the gang finally got a look at the mystery man. Who technically wasn't a man at all! His body was entirely metal, with rectangular shaped limbs and spiked elbows, claw-like hands, and a jagged, cube-like head with two red eyes in front. His entire body gleamed with numerous aqua colored highlights, and he was the same height at Sonic.

"It…it's a robot!" Lupe confirmed.

"You are correct, miss." He answered in a slightly metallic voice.

Sonic's expression showed he wanted a few answers.

"OK, you. What's with the unwanted light show all of a sudden?"

The robot answered. "Orders from my master, to quote 'All undesirable aliens, trespassing or otherwise, must be eliminated!'"

"Wait! Hold on!"

Everyone turned to their right to see another robot approach the one standing before them. This one looked a bit different however: its torso was triangular, its limbs more cylindrical shaped, its hands almost human-like, and its head more circular, with clear pinkish eyes, and what appeared to be a metal bow on its chrome hair shaped top. With it's magenta and violet highlights covering it, and from the sound if it's higher pitched voice, it was obviously a feminine design. She was Amy's size.

She began to speak to the other robot. "Maybe we don't have to follow orders this time!"

The other robot looked puzzled. "Wha-what are you saying?"

"Did you see how fast and strong that blue one was with just one attack? Maybe they can help us…"

Hearing this, he seemed to understand what she meant. However, the same couldn't be said for Sonic, Amy, Mighty, and Lupe.

"If none of you mind," Sonic began, "I believe a possible explanation is order, if you please?"

After a few seconds, the aqua colored robot stepped forward and began to speak.

"Very well. To start, allow me to introduce myself. I am Scyzor, and this is-,"

"Krystal" the feminine robot answered.

"Let me first apologize for that rather rude awakening I gave you all. I've always had a bad habit of being too quick with the trigger. Hard to break, I guess…" Scyzor admitted.

"You might want to make that a priority." Amy suggested.

"If I may ask," Mighty started, "You said something about us trespassing, right? Where exactly are we trespassing? This planet is supposed to be deserted."

Scyzor continued. "Krystal and I make up our recon team, codename G-79. It was our duty by our master to prevent any unknown travelers from reaching anywhere near the city."

This got Sonic's attention immediately.

"City! What city?"

Krystal answered. "Our home: The Metal Metropolis Zone, or Metal City for short."

Sonic had never heard that Zone name before!

"That must be the unknown Zone we've been looking for!"

"Pardon me?" Scyzor asked curiously.

Sonic explained. "Well, to try to make a long story incredibly short, we've got a Zone to find, so we can destroy it!"

The two robots looked surprised at such a statement.

"But, whatever for?" Scyzor asked.

Amy answered this time. "Because, a Zone that isn't supposed to exist here is disrupting the dimensional balance of all the other Zones on the planet. And if we don't find a way to remove it for good, the planet could be in danger of ceasing to exist!"

Scyzor looked confused. "I have no idea how this relates to our home, but if you request, we shall take you to our city. And if I may ask, will you possibly aid Krystal and I in a rather extreme task?" he asked.

"Just how extreme are you saying?" Lupe wondered.

There was a long pause until Scyzor answered.

"We'd like you to help us overthrow our master!"

Sonic's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?"

"What are guys, rebels or something?" asked Amy shocked.

"Yes, but for the greater good and well-being of our people, I assure you!" Krystal said.

Hearing that got their attention once more, and Krystal and Scyzor told their story:

"For almost a year now, our robot race has lived in peaceful harmony within our great city. We were all treated as equals, without any superior authority to keep us in any uncomforting order. It was a perfect, free way of life."

"But about 10 days ago, that all changed. One afternoon, one of our people spotted something falling from the sky. Everyone in the city gathered to watch as it drew closer. As it came, we all discovered that it was actually a robot heading right toward us! After only a few minutes of discovering that, he made a dead center hit in the middle of the city!"

"When the smoke cleared the crash site, we found his body in great disrepair. Our paramedics picked him up and took him to be fixed up ASAP, or else he would've shut down within minutes. As soon as the operation was pronounced successful, that's when the trouble began!"

"He stomped out of the recovery ward, and attacked the doctor droids who helped him live! Our people watched in terror as he showed some unusual power and absorbed their body parts and constructed himself a bigger, stronger body! We were all much too afraid of his strength. And after his showing of such great power, he instantly began to take over!"

Their story hit them hard. It reminded Sonic of how much his freedom had been taken away from his home time and time again. Scyzor clenched his metal fist with rage.

"I'll never forget hearing his cold, dark-hearted voice boom for the first time!":

' "You want us to take you………to our leader?"

"_Don't be stupid, you fools! I AM your leader_!" '

"What happened next?" asked Amy curiously.

Krystal continued. "Since he's taken over our city, he now rules over us with an iron fist (both metaphorically, and literally). He forced us into slavery to keep any trespassers like yourselves away from ever reaching close to the city. And worst of all, he forces our people to constantly construct new soldiers for his tyrannical army of combat machines!"

Sonic's expression looked angry. "You two may not know it, but we all know exactly how that feels."

"If it keeps up," Scyzor said, "our freedom will be nothing but history."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Scyzor and Krystal looked at Sonic with surprise.

"No need to ask us for help, you two. Fighting for freedom is what we all do best!"

Amy, Lupe, and Mighty all nodded in agreement.

"Just lead us to that jerk, and his days will be numbered!" Amy said with an eager grin.

"Thank you…" said Scyzor. "We greatly appreciate your generosity."

Sonic gave him his trademark smirk. "Save the dramatics for later pal! And how 'bout you two take us to the Metal Metropolis Zone, ok?"

"You got it!" Krystal said cheerfully. She then pointed behind her to the hills in the horizon a few miles away. "Just follow us over those few hills in the west. We should be there by this afternoon."

"Just how far is that?" ask Mighty.

"Exactly 26 miles!" she answered.

"26?"

Sonic got out the Zone tracker, which still read blank.

"Figures……We were just one measly mile away from finding it!" Amy said annoyingly

Mighty could help but laugh. "Ha ha ha! That's life, pal!"

Sonic turned to face his team. "So guys, you ready?"

"You bet!" said Amy.

"Ready for anything!" said Lupe.

"Let's give it to him!" said Mighty.

"Alright! LET'S GO!"

* * *

Knuckles leaned into Rotor's holo-projection as he continued to transmit new orders to the gang still sitting within the Sandopolis Zone.

"Ok! The good news is that my equipment in the suitcase is all you guys will need to accomplish your mission!" he said to everyone.

Knuckles eyes lit up. "Well, let's hear it, Rote! What do we do with this stuff?"

Rotor began to explain. "These gizmos have been programmed by me to produce a type of temporary, synthetic Chaos Control energy! It has the ability to draw dimensional energy from the other Zones, and therefore can cause the necessary dimensional reaction to solve our problem!"

Shadow didn't look too convinced. "Fascinating, but I really don't see how that can help us without me or Sonic providing the energy ourselves."

Rotor looked toward Tails. "Hey, Tails! Get out the equipment so I can show you all how this can and WILL work!"

"Don't bother with me." said Rouge, who began turning around facing away from Rotor. "You'd probably lose my attention if I tried, anyway."

Espio and Geoffrey huddled closer to listen. Tails separated the equipment listening to Rotor's instructions. There laid a large, rectangular shaped silver container, and seven glowing tubes containing some sort of energy flowing inside each of them.

Rotor explained. "That big one is the main booster, and the seven tubes are reactors that will provide the energy necessary for it to create a dimension hole large enough to remove the Zone from the planet's surface for good!"

Everyone's eyes opened wide upon hearing that.

"Once each reactor is in proper place, it will be able to maintain its energy hold for exactly five minutes until it shuts down."

Geoffrey frowned. "Only FIVE, Rotor? That doesn't leave us much time to act now, does it?"

"Think about it, St. John." said Espio. "This is supposed to produce synthetic Chaos Control. Be happy that it'll work at all!"

Tails looked at Rotor again. "Well, now that we know how this works, where do we end up placing these gizmos to do their stuff?"

"I can answer that for you!"

The sudden voice came from above. Everyone looked up to see someone standing on a hole in the ruin's ceiling above their heads. Geoffrey and Shadow didn't recognize him. But as Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Espio spotted him, they all gasped in shock.

They were all staring into the light blue eyes of Necronos!

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens! HAHA! Once again, it'll probably be a while before I can update again, folks! I really appreciate your patience with me. I really do! Thank you all…

Well, now that a new mission has begun, how will this affect our heroes' race against the clock? Can they save a whole race and planet before one falls first? With the villain EVER be revealed? Whatever you do, don't miss the action next time! So until then, TTFN! R&R please!

But since I'm such a nice guy, continue reading below for a Bonus Segment! YAAAY!

* * *

Far away, a dark tower stood overlooking the vast metallic city surrounding it. The silence outside was broken by the sound of loud footsteps. A lone, orb torso robot was running through the entrance into the chamber within. Deep inside the structure, two armored robots, with swords clenched in their hands had spotted the runner.

"Master. Master!"

The two guards crossed their blades, blocking the runner from proceeding.

"The master doesn't wish to be disturbed, now. Wait where you are!"

"You don't understand!" the robot persisted. "I have an urgent message that can't wait!"

But the guards remained steadfast. "When I say to wait, YOU WAIT!"

"And when I say it can't wait, IT CAN'T WAIT! GOT IT?"

Suddenly, the three turned around as two dark sinister eyes pierced the darkness from behind them. A deep voice boomed form within.

"_SILENCE! What is going on out here?_"

The runner took the opportunity to speak. "Master! I have urgent news for you from city security!"

"_Oh. From security, is it?_"

"Yes sir. The recon team G-79, has been spotted returning to the city, but despite your orders, have failed to eliminate the trespassers, sir!"

"_Hmmm……I see. Have you been able to identify these trespassers, soldier?_"

"Security has confirmed sir: they are a wolf; female, an armadillo; male, and two hedgehogs; one of each gender."

"_WHAT?_"

"G-79 is leading them here as we speak!"

The guards stood up. "Sir, shall we dispose of them for you?"

There was a pause, and then the voice spoke again.

"_No………Let them come here unharmed. I will deal with them myself! Inform me immediately upon their arrival, soldiers!_"

"Yes, Sir!" And the three soldiers departed from the dark chamber.

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…………And so, rebels. It looks like we will finally meet again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……………_"


	7. Secrets Revealed!

Hi Ho, fellow readers! Good news! Now that I'm now on summer break, no more inexcusably long delays for the next few months! And to start it off on the right foot, here's a special extra long chapter for your enjoyment! Once again, thanks for your patience, and ENJOY! CHAPTER 7:

_

* * *

Don't let your guard down, _

_Keep your shield up, you gotta be ready!_

_Don't let your guard down,_

_When the goin' gets tough, keep your heart steady!_

_You never know when danger will strike,_

_Might be tomorrow, might be tonight._

_Learn to trust your instincts and nothing else._

_The world can be cold. The world can be tough,_

_Sometimes love is not enough._

_Sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself._

_Don't let your guard down,_

_Keep your shield up, you gotta be ready!_

_Don't let your guard down,_

_And when the goin' gets tough, keep your heart steady!_

_Don't let your guard down,_

_Keep your shield up, keep your shield up._

_Don't let your guard down,_

_Keep your shield up, keep your shield up._

_Don't let your guard down..._

_You gotta be ready!_

* * *

Over a long, winding mountain pass, there came into view six travelers: Two very familiar hedgehogs, an armadillo and wolf, and two robots guiding their way. They were nearing the summit of a tall hill in the way of their destination. Sonic called out to the male type robot out in front of them all. 

"Hey, Scyzor! How much further do we got?" he asked with a hint of impatience.

The robot turned to face back to him. "We'll be able to see it once we reach the top of this hill, Sonic" he answered.

"Good, because my feet are killing me!" Amy complained loudly.

Mighty looked quite exhausted as well. "Are we there yet?"

Lupe looked to face him angrily. "Mighty, if you ask that one more time…."

"OK, ok, sorry! Shutting up now!" (Zips his lips).

A few minutes (and complaints) later, the team had finally reached the top of their long climb. Krystal, the feminine robot, pointed toward the horizon.

"There it is guys. Right over there."

Sonic, Amy, Mighty, and Lupe stared in amazement. The barren, deserted land they traveled seemed to suddenly vanish just a short distance away. For there, in the center of the enormous valley before them, sat a large shining, metallic, utopian city. The buildings gleamed in the sunlight reflecting colors shining like gems. It was truly an unbelievable sight.

"That's it." Scyzor said. "Metal City: The Metal Metropolis Zone."

"That's your home?" Mighty asked while staring.

"It looks so beautiful." said Amy.

But Scyzor didn't look like he agreed. His head sank in sadness.

"Believe me. It was much more beautiful until 'our leader' took over!" he said clenching his metal fist.

Krystal put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll make it just like it used to be."

"You got that right!" Sonic agreed. "We promised that, and so it shall be!"

"Alright then." Scyzor answered. "Let's go."

The six began to descend the hill toward the city, unaware that their every move was being presented on a large monitor before the eyes of an unknown figure. A figure looking quite satisfied with what he was watching.

"_Hmhmhmhmhmhmmmmm…………It won't be long now…_"

* * *

Above their heads at the hole in the ceiling of the Sandopolis Zone temple, Geoffrey and Shadow looked up at the strange figure looking down upon them. They didn't recognize him, but judging by the expressions on Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Espio's faces, they recognized him in a heartbeat. For they were all looking into the light blue eyes of Necronos! 

"Necro! I……is it really you?" Knuckles asked in shock.

"In the flesh, my friend" the cloaked figure answered.

Everyone watched as he slowly hovered toward the floor and in front of them.

"Who's this bloke?" Geoffrey questioned curiously.

The figure's hooded head and glowing eyes turned to face him as he answered.

"Geoffrey and Shadow. I am Necronos. A master of purity magic, and you might say, an old friend of your comrades here."

Shadow suddenly realized. "Waitaminute! I remember now! You're the one who Rouge told me about. The one who helped me in my recovery after I was possessed last year."

"Yes, shadow. That was me" Necronos confirmed.

"Hey, Necro! Long time no see!" Rouge said with a smile.

"I missed ya so much, buddy!" Tails exclaimed.

"As did I" Espio agreed.

"Believe me, I've greatly missed you all as well, my friends. But I'm afraid this little reunion must wait. For as I'm sure you're all well aware of, you world is once more in great danger!"

"We're way ahead of you, pal" Knuckles said back. That's why we're all here. We have to remove a Zone that isn't supposed to be here."

"But why are you here now, Necro?" Tails wondered.

Necronos' eyes showed a serious expression within his pitch black hood.

"I am aware of your plight as well, and I believe I know the reason why this is all happening."

"What do you mean?" Geoffrey wondered.

"Take a look for yourselves!"

Necronos suddenly held up a large and shockingly familiar gemstone, glowing in a radiance of multiple colors.

Knuckles gasped. "The Cataclysmic Emerald!"

"Yes, indeed." Necronos said. "But look closer…"

Espio's sharp eye spotted what he meant. "Oh my god! There's a giant crack."

Rouge's eyes opened wide. "Necro? D-does that m-mean?"

"Unfortunately, yes Rouge. One of the shards is missing!"

Tails was practically speechless. "But how is that possible? We saw it get restored ourselves!"

"Also true, Tails. But just knowing this fact is the least of our worries. For one shard missing means another thing."

Shadow looked confused. "Another thing, meaning…?"

Necronos' voice sounded so cold, he wished he didn't have to say it. "Meaning……one of Catalyst's spirits is free once again!"

* * *

"Looks like we made it!" 

Sonic and the rest looked ahead. Metal City's entrance was just a few yards away.

"It's about time!" Amy complained (again). "Because…"

"We know, we know," Mighty interrupted. "Your feet are killing you."

Just then, Scyzor stopped just inches upon entering under the city gate.

"Yo, Scyzor. What's up?" Sonic asked.

He turned to face them. "A word of warning, you guys. Upon entering Metal City, you all could very well be walking into a VERY bad situation. If our master discovers you before we can attempt our rebellion, you can guarantee he'll show no mercy."

Everyone's expressions turned greatly serious.

"If you wish to back out now, this may very well be you last chance to do so…" Krystal warned, with a worried expression in her pink, glowing eyes.

Sonic just grinned. "What have we already told you guys? We're helping you because we want to! There's no way we're backing out now!"

"And wherever he goes, I go!" Amy added.

"That goes double for me," said Lupe.

"Triple!" Mighty finished.

Scyzor nodded. "Alright, then. Let's do this!"

Scyzor and Krystal clenched each other's hand tightly as they started forward, leading the gang into Metal City.

* * *

As the team of six trekked the streets, Sonic, Amy, Mighty, and Lupe couldn't help but gaze at the numerous skyscrapers and towering structures, with all the metal and steel on each of them gleaming and shining brightly. 

However, as they continued, they also noticed they were also being watched! As doors from the buildings opened automatically, hundreds of robots began to peer outside and watch as the gang walked by them. Some other robots began to just look out from around corners, or out their windows. The six of them could just barely overhear them speaking softly to each other. This of course gave them all a slightly uneasy feeling.

"I don't know about you guys," Amy finally spoke, "but I don't like being the attraction of thousands of peepers. Robotic or otherwise!"

"I must agree," Lupe admitted. "This is most unsettling…"

"Since our master demanded no strangers were to enter the city, you can probably tell why you may feel out of place. Besides being organic (no offense)." Scyzor explained.

While walking, Sonic suddenly notice some distance ahead of them, a certain building seemed to be out of place in the city. A tall, dark and ominous tower stood within a large group of more ordinary looking skyscrapers.

'Why is that building so different than everything else here?' he thought to himself. 'I wonder……'

"So where do we go from here, Scyzor?" Sonic asked.

But before he could answer……

"_You will all go, and pay for you crime of trespassing!"_

Everyone stopped in shock to the booming voice. The on-looking populace also suddenly fell silent. As the gang looked ahead to see where the voice came from, they gasped in shock!

Just about ten feet in front of them, stood a 20 ft. tall, dark colored (not to mention highly menacing) robot! Its chest looked like a built tough jagged wall of steel, with triangular tips protruding as shoulders. The arms were large and rectangular, with curved spiked elbows, and sharp metallic claws for hands. The leg limbs were also rectangular, but triangularly angled from the waist down, to the large, three clawed feet. And for the head, a large pentagonal shape rested atop the torso, with a covered mouth, twin devil-like horn pointing from its top, and finally, two deadly, piercing red eyes gazing sinisterly at the six standing before him.

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here…"_ he said coldly. _"Four little intruders to MY city? With a couple of 'helpful' guides to boot?"_

He focused his fiery gaze at Scyzor and Krystal.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. I am very disappointed in you, G-79. I was sure you two would know better than to disobey my order."_

Scyzor turned very serious and stood still, while Krystal started trembling in fear. As Sonic and the others stared at the giant towering over them, Amy couldn't help but start to feel very uneasy. And meanwhile, the robotic populace surrounding them watched with anticipation to what would happen.

"_I'm sure you should also realize, crimes against my order cannot go unpunished, I'm afraid."_

The sinister giant began to slowly step forward toward the two robots. Krystal flinched in fright, but Scyzor continued to stare into his red eyes and remained steadfast. The giant mechanoid then turned his gaze to Krystal, seeing her fearful expression.

"_Hmmm……Now then. What shall I do for your punishment?"_

He seemed to enjoy seeing her looking terrified by him. He stared evilly into her eyes, and if his mouth could be seen under the metal covering it, he would've most likely been grinning.

"_Lock you away for eternity? Sentence you to work for life? DISMANTLE YOU PIECE BY PIECE?"_

Krystal fell to the ground from his booming shout, whimpering with sheer fright.

"You leave her alone!"

All the robots surrounding the group gasped in surprise. The giant's red eyes widened and turned to the direction he heard the sudden outburst. He looked directly at Scyzor once more, and stepped forward until he was now looking directly down at him, looking very unsatisfied.

"_I'm sorry. What was that? Where YOU talking to ME?"_

"Yeah I was talking to you!" Scyzor snapped. "I said 'Leave her alone!'"

The dark giant stood staring at him for several seconds as the crowd watched in silence.

"_Hm, hm, hm, hm, hmmm. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! Well now, I must admit, I find that very funny!...Because normally, no one would DARE to speak to me, in such a DISRESPECTFUL TONE!"_

"Well, I am!" Scyzor snapped again. "And you wanna know what else! I'm sick and tired of you and your twisted 'order'!"

"…………_Is that a fact?"_

Krystal started fearing for what the sinister mecha would do to Scyzor for acting as such.

"_Well, I must say I'm sorry you feel that way, my friend."_

The dark giant slowly stepped backward a few feet.

"_After all, I find my order to be a most efficient way of life for your fellow citizens: You all obey only me, you follow my every command and whim, and in return you all get to remain ALIVE! Sounds like a fair deal to me…"_

Sonic growled silently at his remark, for it sounded just like something Eggman would've said.

"_And for that, what do I suddenly get from you, my friend? An earful of INSUBORDINATION?"_

Then as everyone watched, the giant suddenly gazed at Sonic, Amy, Lupe, and Mighty for the first time.

"_However, I must say, you have made me somewhat satisfied today. After all, you've gone to the trouble of bringing me these guests, I see. Guests who've I've been eagerly awaiting for some time now!"_

The gang's eyes widened hearing that.

'Huh? What is he talking about?' Sonic wondered to himself.

He stared at the four of them eagerly, and seemed to be focusing on only one in particular, unknown to them…

"_How exciting to see you again, old friend. I assume you're here to finally surrender to me like you should have last time. AAAHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA……"_

Sonic looked at him curiously. "Last time?"

"You mean you _know_ us?" Amy asked, looking quite shook up at the thought.

The robot seemed even more amused. _"HA! You don't recognize me, do you? That just makes it all the more fun! HA HA HA!"_

Sonic couldn't stand still any longer, and suddenly charged forward!

"Laugh at THIS!"

He ran toward the giant with his fists forward. But to his surprise, his target suddenly vanished!

"What the-?"

Sonic screeched to a halt before he struck the innocent spectator robots surrounding them. Then turned around to see the giant suddenly standing behind Amy and the others!

'How…how did he do that?'

Amy turned around seeing the dark one behind her, and screamed as he reached his enormous clawed hand out and grabbed her!

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AMY!" Mighty and Lupe cried out.

Sonic instantly charged for him once more.

"Don't you touch her!" he shouted furiously!

Unfortunately, once he was close enough, he again almost ran into the crowd. He screeched to a stop just inches away from the flinching robots, and turned around again to see the dark giant standing back where he was before, and Amy still clenched in his hand.

'Wow! He's fast! I never even saw him move! This guy must be a lot tougher than we he is now.'

The rest of the gang watched in shock as the giant raised his hand holding Amy up high for all the robots watching in the area to see.

"_Citizens! Here before you, is an example of what is strictly prohibited in Metal City: a trespasser. And even worse, an ORGANIC trespasser! Now as you can see, your fellow citizens, Scyzor and Krystal of G-79, have purposely violated this sacred law! Let me remind you all that such crimes against my order are not to be tolerated! IS THAT CLEAR?"_

Every robotic spectator in sight remained silent with fear, but nodded to show they understood perfectly. Then, to everyone's surprise, the giant slowly lowered his fist, and let Amy softly onto the street! Not waiting to find out why, she ran straight into Sonic's arms, feeling much safer with him. Scyzor couldn't stand listening to his tyrannical voice any longer.

"Well, Sonic. What do we do now?" he whispered so the giant couldn't here him.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Amy asked.

Sonic remained silent as he took another close look at the dark giant. He knew exactly what they had to do.

"Pull back."

"What?" Mighty asked in surprise.

"But why?" Lupe wondered.

Sonic answered. "Guys. Did you not see how fast he was just now? He's got to be much more powerful than we first anticipated. We are not ready to start a fight we don't know we can win, yet. It's best that we retreat for now until we come up with a better plan!"

Scyzor looked into the giant's red, piercing eyes again, and clenched his fists tightly with anger. He hated the thought of running away, now!

Sonic looked at him. "Scyzor, I know how you feel now, but believe me. We are in no condition to fight against these odds!"

Krystal stepped toward Scyzor, and grasped one of his fists in her hands. He turned to face the pleading look in her clear, pink eyes.

"Scyzor, please. Listen to Sonic. It's too dangerous for us all. I especially don't want to see you get hurt, or worse!"

If robots were made to produce tears, Krystal would most likely have been doing so right there. Scyzor unclenched his fists, and bowed his head in agreement.

"_A wise decision, rebels…"_ the giant said to the six.

They suddenly looked at him with eyes wide.

'Oh no…He heard every word we said!' Mighty thought with concern.

The giant looked at Scyzor and Krystal as they held each others hands for comfort.

"_Well then, all that's left to be discussed is your punishment, if I'm not mistaken."_

Scyzor faced him without hesitation, expecting the worst.

"_Oh come now. Don't look so hopeless, my friend. Execution is so cliché a punishment. And quite a bit harsh too, don't you think? Heh, heh, heh, heh."_

Everyone in the area waited with anticipation.

"_But since I just cannot let you walk away from this felony without retribution………Scyzor and Krystal! On this day, you two are hereby BANNED FOREVER FROM METAL CITY!"_

The crowd gasped. The two robots' eyes widened in shock. As did Sonic and the rest.

The giant's voice suddenly turned deeper and colder with his final words.

"_Now get out of my sight, AND my city, you disgraceful turncoats!"_

Krystal began to sob in Scyzor's arms, as the two of them turned their back to their master and began to silently walk away in shame and embarrassment. Sonic glared back at him with disgust, then motioned at Amy, Mighty, and Lupe to follow them out of the city. But they all knew they'd be back soon. Very soon indeed.

As the six of them walked close together down the street, the crowd of robots who had been watching them the whole time looked at them with sad and sympathetic expressions, feeling very sorry for such a sentence to be given to two of their fellow citizens. Many looked back at their master also with disgusted glares (while he wasn't looking at them, of course).

Seconds later, the team had turned a street corner far away from the dark giant, and they were out of his sight. It was then that five heavily armored robots with curved swords in their hands appeared behind him…

"……_Kill them."_

The five suddenly charged from behind him toward the group! The robots still around watched in shock as they zoomed passed them; their swords gleaming sharply. As soon as they turned the corner they went, one robot in the crowd spotted their targets.

"Behind you! Look out!"

Scyzor and Sonic turned around to see the five warriors heading straight toward them!

"Guys! RUN!" they shouted simultaneously.

The team quickly made a mad dash for the city gateway. The robots in the streets cleared their way so not to slow them down from their escape. Acting on instinct, Mighty looked back.

"Their catching up!" Then he spotted the city limit five blocks ahead. "We're not gonna make it!"

"Oh yes we are!" said Sonic. "Everyone grab on!"

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm tightly, then Mighty grabbed Amy, then Lupe, Scyzor, and Krystal until they formed a chain. In a flash, Sonic sped up to a speed twice as fast as the sword swinging warrior bots! Within seconds, the team had safely dashed straight under the gate, and out of the city limit. Sonic turned to face the five behind him (a little shook up from the sprint).

"Everyone okay?"

"I'm alright" Amy said.

"I've been better" Mighty admitted.

"I'm ok as well" Lupe said, shaking off her daze.

Sonic then looked back at the city's entrance, which was a good ten yards away from them. He stared in amazement at the five warrior bots, for they were just standing at the gate, watching them while standing perfectly still! All of them lowered their blades, and then turned around to disappear back into Metal City.

"What's that about?" Amy wondered.

"I think they just wanted us out of the city." Scyzor guessed.

"Is that all?" Mighty questioned.

Krystal nodded. "If we had our choice, our people would never try to harm anyone for any reason. They've saved us from a much worse fate this time."

* * *

Hours later, the sun once more had set under the horizon. Sonic and his team had taken refuge far away just inside of the cavern entrance of the Labyrinth Zone. Looking outside, they could see The Metal Metropolis Zone's (Metal City's) buildings lit up and glowing in the darkness of the night from far away. 

"I was so scared today" Krystal said as she held Scyzor's gripping hand.

"We got lucky, Krystal. It could've been a lot worse.

They joined their friends by the fire a few feet behind them. Sonic and Amy huddled close together, while Mighty and Lupe had already fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry for putting you all through what happened today, guys" Scyzor apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, Scyzor" Sonic assured him. "We volunteered, remember?"

Amy looked up angrily. "I almost wish I didn't!"

"AMY!" Sonic didn't look happy hearing that.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, when a big mecha thing suddenly grabs you, and then scares you to death holding you up like a prize, I can't help but feel upset! Am I right!"

"That's understandable Amy." Scyzor reassured.

"Still, we gave these two our word, Amy." Sonic reminded her. "We said we'd help free them from that jerk's hold over them, and that's what we're gonna do."

Amy looked down. "Yeah, I know. But I still am curious to know…"

Then she turned to face Scyzor and Krystal. "Why did you and your people bother to fix that creep up in the first place? If you left him alone, maybe none of this would be happening to you all!"

Scyzor rebutted. "It's not like we _knew_ that once our technicians fixed him, he would make himself a tyrant to us!"

Krystal nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right. Gamma Catalyst said that if we helped him, he would've rewarded us greatly for helping him."

Amy looked more annoyed. "Oh come on! That's one of the oldest tricks in the-"

"Gamma Catalyst?" Sonic shouted in realization.

"Uh, you're interrupting me, Sonic."

"But Amy, they just said-"

Suddenly it hit her. "GAMMA CATALYST?"

Scyzor looked surprised. "Wait a minute! So he was right? You really _do_ know him?"

"_Know_ him? Oh brother, do I know him!"

And so Amy finally told Scyzor and Krystal about her past frightening experience against her old nemesis Gamma Catalyst: the fourth of the seven Catalyst spirits from their adventure one year ago! The last she had seen of him, he had used his spiritual powers to fuse as one with the entire Grand Metropolis Zone, and produced a vast army of combat robots to take her and her friends out. It seemed as if all would've been lost, but with her magical powers as Saiuka the Magician, her past life as an ancient warrior, she unleashed her most devastating attack: the Global Apocalypse, attempting to destroy the entire Zone with intent to take Gamma with it!

"But if what you're saying is true," Krystal began, "then that means he must've survived!"

"Yeah." Sonic agreed. "But what the heck I'd like to know is HOW!"

And so as soon as it was discovered, Amy found she was now much too frightened to continue speaking and began to shudder with fear once again. For now see realized that their mystery menace revealed, is the one person she wished the most she'd never hear of again:

Gamma Catalyst!

* * *

Bum, bum, BUM! Villain revealed! Gamma's back, and badder than ever, folks! How will this new turn of events affect our heroes' mission to save Mobius Z from global destruction? Will Amy be able to handle facing one of her most feared enemies again! And what other secrets does Necronos know that may greatly help the gang on their mission? 

Find out the answers (to at least _some_ of these questions) and more next time! Oh, the suspense…

(A/N: 'Don't Let You're Guard Down' from Sonic Underground Episode 40: Virtual Danger (Anyone remember that?))


	8. The Night Of Rebellion

Sorry for the delay again! Man, I gotta try to update harder (eh, who am I kiddin'? My Summer job comes first…unfortunately). Now to present, Chapter 8!

* * *

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Espio, Shadow, and Geoffrey looked in shock. For although they had finally reunited with their old friend, Necronos he was forced to show them a most horrifying discovery. The demon prison known as the Cataclysmic Emerald had a vicious crack. Revealing that one of its seven shards was missing, and one of Catalyst's spirits had escaped! 

"You're joking! Please tell me you're joking!" Rouge begged.

"I really wish I were, Rouge." Necronos confessed.

"But why now?" Tails wondered. "When we've already got a Zone that threatens Mobius Z's existence?"

"Think about it, my friends." Necronos began.

The gang looked at him with attention.

"As I told you before, Catalyst's spirits each had the ability to warp reality to be used as they will! The very crisis you're trying to stop can only be caused by none other!"

Knuckles' eyes widened. "So _they're_ the ones responsible for what's been going on around here!"

"Correction. Only one of them is, this time…"

* * *

Elseware, in a darkened room lit by only the glow of monitors and screens, a familiar dark, sinister robot listened to the speakers. He seemed to be enjoying what he was hearing: it was the trembling of a girl's nervous voice; a sign of fear. It was coming from the girl he expected it was. 

"_He, he, he, he, he……_"

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

"_I can just picture the look on your face, rebel. You never thought you'd see ME ever again, did you……_"

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_"

* * *

Necronos looked at Rotor's projecting hologram. 

"I understand what you're planning, Rotor. And I think know how to help."

Now Rotor was interested. "Really, now. How so, if I may ask?"

He stared at the seven glowing reactor capsules surrounding the main booster in Rotor's equipment case.

"I know your seven capsules are to provide the temporary dimensional energy of Chaos Controlneeded to make the booster do its stuff. But I believe I know a way to give their energy a bigger boost!"

Shadow's ears perked up. "This I gotta hear."

Everyone watched in amazement as a scroll suddenly appeared from nowhere in Necronos hands. Unrolling it, he showed the gang and revealed it to be a map of marked Zones, and began to explain.

"Since we're dealing with a Zone dimensional imbalance cause by a Catalyst spirit, then your mission is to remove the Zone it formed and is now in control of. If you were to place your main booster somewhere in the Zone itself, its power will be at its maximum. Plus, by placing the seven boosters in the marked areas here, their energy transferred to the booster will increase greatly!"

Tails looked a little shocked. "Wow. I had no idea you knew so much about technology!"

"Well, I don't actually," Necronos confessed. "But when it comes to dimensional capabilities and magic, I'm a pro!"

Geoffrey looked at the map. "So you're saying these areas hear are where to place the rectors?"

"Yes. They are the only seven Zones with the dimensional power capable to increase the energy to our cause. Nowhere else in the world."

Knuckles took a look at the areas marked.

"Mystic Cave Zone, Star Light Zone, Lava Reef Zone……Wait a second. I get it now! These are the Zones where each of Catalyst's spirits were defeated!"

"Hey, you're right!" Rouge noticed.

"That explains why their dimensional energies would help. They're practically linked since the incident one year ago." Espio realized.

Knuckles continued. "Then that means the other ones are the Grand Metropolis Zone, Marble Garden Zone, Carnival Night Zone, and Hang Castle Zone!"

Rouge thought for a second, then a though crossed her mind.

"But, the Grand Metropolis Zone was destroyed!"

"WHAT?" Knuckles turned to her in surprise.

"That's right," Espio agreed. "Amy destroyed the entire Zone last time we were here. The spirit she fought with _fused_ himself with the Zone. So she had no choice but to blow it up, taking the spirit with it."

Necronos shifted his gaze downward. "Unfortunately, her efforts and attempt failed!"

The six turned back to him.

"Wha-what are you saying?" Geoffrey questioned.

"I have no idea how it's possible, but that very same spirit somehow survived, and is now the one causing the chaos on this planet as we speak" he answered.

Tails' stared wide-eyed. "Then that means…"

"Yes" Necronos finished. "Our menace is none other than………"

* * *

"Gamma Catalyst" 

The name haunted Amy every time she said it.

"Of all villains, why did it _have_ to be GAMMA CATALYST?"

Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"It's a real drag, isn't it? You always think you've put down a creep for good. And suddenly, they just pop out of nowhere lookin' fresh as a daisy!"

Amy understood perfectly. "And without a scratch from last time, to boot!"

The two of them looked outside their cavern hideout outside Labyrinth Zone. The Metal Metropolis Zone's lights illuminated the city, as well as the closest areas of surrounding landscape. Scyzor and Krystal both sat with them.

"Banned from the city……I just can't believe I did nothing to stop it" Scyzor said disappointed.

Sonic looked at him. "Trust me, pal. It's a really good thing you didn't! Or else you may not be here to try again!"

Krystal looked at him confused. "Try again? You mean you're _still _going to try and help us?"

"Of course!" Sonic answered back. "Why not?"

Scyzor began to answer. "Because, our leader is BIG, _powerfully strong_, and……"

"…Can't be defeated."

The three of them turned to Amy as she spoke up.

"Think about it, Sonic. I faced that guy before. He nearly wiped me out with Espio, Rouge, and Vector. And I even blew up an entire Zone to make sure he was gone!"

"So, your point is?" Sonic asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, IDIOT?" she snapped at him! "If he was able to survive such a devastative explosion, how could we possibly be able to stand up to him now……when he looks so much stronger?"

Her head sank low, and a small tear of worry ran down her cheek.

"Simple," he answered. "We do what we always do: Wing it!"

She turned to Sonic with slight interest. "What?"

"Think back, Amy. To practically every single battle or bad guy we've fought. Did we ever know what the end result would be each time? No! We almost never think rationally about the odds against us, or the possibility of losing. And we always come out on top!"

Amy's eyes started to slightly widen. So did Scyzor and Krystal.

"It's the same as how we beat Catalyst himself last time! Was he bigger than us? Yes! Did he prove himself super powerful? Yes! And, did almost kill us for good? Almost conquer our worlds? Almost plunge our existence into total darkness? Yes, yes, and YES! But did we give up? NO! We had no idea how we could beat him; no clue how we'd pull off a miracle. But we did! And do you know why?"

Amy wondered. "Well…"

"I'll answer!" he interrupted. "Because we're the good guys! And the good guys _always_ find a way to win in the end! It's a fact of life!"

"He's got a point, guys!"

The four looked back to see the voice come from Mighty. He and Lupe stood ready and re-energized. It looked like their nap really did the trick.

"I ain't ready to give up until I show that bot-head what these matchless muscles can do!" Mighty continued while flexing.

"And what we can do with an unlimited supply of determination for victory!" Lupe added.

Amy's look of concern quickly changed to a smile and sign of determination.

"You always know the right motivations. I'm with ya, Sonic, and I'll make sure that mehca-creep _stays_ down after I'm done with him this time!"

The four turned to see Krystal suddenly stand up.

"And I……I'll fight, too!"

"You will?" Sonic asked. "Really?"

"Don't let my feminine design fool you," she answered. "I've got a few surprising gimmicks and tricks inside me!"

Finally, Sonic turned to her still sitting partner. "Well, Scyzor?"

After a pause of silence, Scyzor gave a muffled sigh. "You know, I've only known you for a day, and already you never cease to amaze me, Sonic." He stood up looking a lot more determined than he had all day. "We'll never get back our freedom unless we do something about it, am I right?"

"RIGHT!" The five others shouted.

Amy faced her leader. "So what's the game plan, Sonic?"

He faced them all with full confidence as he answered. "………I haven't got a clue!"

Group drop! 'WHAM!'

"Oh, COME ON!" Amy shouted. "Can't you EVER be serious?"

"It's hard to be serious when you're only clothes are gloves and shoes!" he answered laughing.

Amy sweat dropped. "I didn't need to hear that."

"You can leave the first part to me, Sonic." Scyzor offered. Everyone looked with interest. "Radian can help us."

The gang looked confused, but Krystal's bright eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She questioned. "Radian? The leader of that underground group of abandoned Metal City protectors?"

"Yep. He can be considered an old friend if he don't like Gamma Catalyst."

"Sounds good enough to me!" Sonic agreed. "Then lead on, pal!"

The six took a last look of the glowing City in the distance. This time, they wouldn't leave until they're mission was accomplished!

* * *

"Rotor?" Necronos faced Rotor's projection from the equipment. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take charge and lead my friends here into accomplishing your mission to save this world once more." 

Rotor just smiled. "With your knowledge of our newly discovered enemy, by all means it's alright with me. But I do believe it's up to the gang's decision. Well guys?"

Necronos faced the six, looking at their confident smiles facing back at him.

"It's hard to argue with Rotor, mate!" Geoffrey said.

"After helping me before, I believe I can trust you." Shadow answered.

Espio, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles didn't think for a second.

"Buddy," Knuckles began, "It's been quite a while since last we saved this planet with you behind us. This time, I don't think we'd love anything more than to follow YOU this time!"

"Awaiting orders, fearless leader!" Rouge spoke up.

"Ready for action!" Tails said eagerly.

"I know you'll guide us well!" said Espio.

If anyone could see Necronos' face, they knew they'd see a smile. "Thank you for putting your faith in me, my friends. Since one year ago, I have sworn protection to your worlds from the evil of Catalyst. I promise not to fail you in my line of duty!"

"Impressive speech, pal!" Tails complimented.

"Heh, sometimes I get carried away with the whole 'top authority' thing…" he blushed. He motioned for the team to huddle to him. "Alright, here's the plan: If were to accomplish this, we need to do it the quickest way I can think of. So here's what you gotta do…"

Everyone listened carefully.

"There are seven of us here, and we have seven Zones to find. We'll each take one of the seven reactor capsules and place them in the center of each necessary Zone."

Necronos passed one capsule to each member and the last one to himself.

"For Rotor's main booster to work properly, I'm positive that it _and_ the seventh capsule need to be placed in the center of the Zone endangering the planet; the same Zone Gamma Catalyst took control over. Once all of you place your capsules in each other Zone, that's when I'll activate the booster in his Zone. Thus activating your synthetic Chaos Control, and warping the Zone off the planet for good!"

The team grinned looking more impressed than before.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Knuckles said.

"Then why we sitting here chattering?" Rouge began. "Let's do it!"

"YEAH!" they shouted in unison.

Necronos watched as Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Espio, Shadow, and Geoffrey took off in different directions across Sandopolis' dunes to their destinations. Then turned to face Rotor's still transmitting projection.

"I can see we're all lucky you've come to help us, Necro!" he complimented. "I haven't got much time left, so I wish you the best of luck!"

"Thank you, Rotor. I gotta get moving to that Zone ASAP anyway. Sonic and the others are probably there already, and have found out their up against and old foe again…"

"How will find them anyway?" Rotor asked curiously.

Necronos held up his all-too-familiar cracked gemstone.

"Like your Chaos Emeralds, the Cataclysmic Emerald and its shards attract to each other like magnets. Wherever the missing piece is, that's where Gamma is. When I find him, I find the Zone!"

"Interesting…" Rotor seemed very impressed. "Do you think sometime I could take some time to study that-"

"NOOO!" Necronos shouted! "Uh, I mean, believe me. You _really_ don't want to be doing that, Rotor. Take my word for it."

Rotor started to fizzle put of transmission. "Hey, with a reaction like that, I understand whole heartedly! Good, luck Necro!" And Rotor's hologram faded form view.

Necronos began hovering off the ground to find Sonic and the others. He knew for certain they'd be at the Zone by now, and most likely needing big help.

"Good luck………absolutely…"

* * *

It was dark. Not as dark as the night outside, but dim enough for one to feel uncomfortable. A large auditorium like chamber, sitting secretly underneath the streets of the Metal Metropolis Zone, was lit only many scattered torches hanging on the walls. But although gloomy, it was hardly empty. Robots. Hundreds of robots; all which seemed to having their attention facing on group in particular. Within a wide, empty circle in the crowd stood who they were all staring at: 

Sonic, Amy, Mighty, Lupe, Scyzor, and Krystal stood still facing their objective. One robot stood tall above the crowd surrounding them. His slightly fading gold armor, pointed shoulders, sharp claws, and serious expression on his slightly jagged face and head showed he was most likely a warrior. It was who Scyzor had brought his friends to see: Radian, the leader of all the robots watching them. All city protectors abandoned by Gamma Catalyst soon after his conquest.

His green, glowing eyes stared with disbelief at the proposal Scyzor had just presented to him.

"………Overthrow Gamma Catalyst, you say?"

"That's correct, Radian." Scyzor answered.

His eyes did not change. "Scyzor. You and Krystal have some nerve setting foot back into the city after banishment. And what's more, you suggest we do as you say, and try to fight the very tyrant who ruined our way of life, just because you have a sense of victory. When deep down you have no clue what to do to make it certain!"

Scyzor tried once more to convince him. "You and all the warriors here have suffered more than you may know. You all used to protect our city from harm; preventing discord from destroying our lives and how we lived in peace. But as you said, one evil being had ruined it all. This could your chance for revenge; getting back the meaning of your existence!"

Radian's green eyes squinted with anger. "Get out of here………"

Scyzor looked shocked by such an answer. Then again, he couldn't blame him. He also knew deep down that their objective was crazy. As did most likely every other robot in the chamber. Feeling turned down and hanging his head in disappointment, Scyzor turned and began walking away. Krystal's eyes showed sadness as she began to follow him.

"What?"

Suddenly, the two bots turned back at the sound of Radian's metallic voice. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. Sonic, Amy, Mighty, and Lupe didn't move an inch, and remained facing Radian with faces of sheer determination and seriousness; not even a minimal sign of hesitance on their face.

"Is there more for you to try and say?" Radian questioned the four steadfast organic beings. "Just _who_ do you all think you are?"

Just then, something seemed to strike him. He gazed deeply into Sonic's emerald eyes which seemed to resemble his own. No twitching, no movement, nothing. Just a still stare of total focus. As if nothing could break snap him out of it.

"Those eyes…" Radian said softly. "You have complete confidence…"

"The name's Sonic." He said back.

"Do you realize exactly who it is you'll be dealing with if you go along with this foolish little assault of yours?" Radian asked.

Sonic's eyes remain unchanged. "If there's one thing our mission isn't, it's foolish, Goldie!"

Many of the bots surrounding the team gasped at Sonic's name-calling.

"I'm not always good at speeches, but just bare with me this time, ok?" Sonic began. "What we're doing may seem crazy, insane, and downright nuts! But what we're really attempting is something me and everyone I know have been doing for all our lives: fighting for freedom. Ours has been taken from us countless times, but we never gave up the thought of winning it back for good one day. That's what has not only kept us together for so long, but has also given us an endless supply of hope. Hope to bring peace to everyone who deserves it."

Sonic took a pause to see Amy, Mighty, and Lupe still standing determined like him.

"You're people have that in common with us: you all have lost your freedom as well. Do you really think that you'd be better off letting evil win over you, and just accept the fact that he's not only degraded you, but took what matters more to you than anything else in your existence? That's why I ask you again, to take a chance in getting back what is rightfully yours, as well as every single bot suffering above us in your city at this very moment! It will never be returned to you if you do nothing to get it back! Please!"

Sonic had practically begged him to take him seriously. An uncomfortable silence filled the large room, as Radian just continued staring at the hedgehog before him. After what seemed like forever, the threatening glare in Radian's emerald eyes seemed to slowly fade away.

"………Hmph. Who'd thought an organic outsider could be so convincing to my metallic heart?"

Sonic looked up in surprise, as well as his friends behind him. Radian nodded agreeably, and turned to face the large crowd still around them.

"Well now, what do you all say we take up on this rambunctious rebel's offer?"

Every robot in the arena held their hands up high in agreement. "YAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sonic stood back up, and for the first time in front of Radian, he smiled. "Good call, Goldie."

"The name's Radian, blue boy. And don't you forget it!" he answered jokingly. "Scyzor, I'm glad you found such inspirers." He complimented.

"Soon enough, I'm surewe'll _all_ be glad." Scyzor added.

Amy suddenly spoke up. "I hate to try to give a false start, but how do we get to Gamma Catalyst in the first place? Isn't his dark tower probably covered with guards or something?"

Radian looked at her. "Take it easy. We old warriors happen to be good at a little thing called fighting, miss. We can give you more than enough power and strength to get to that tyrannical jerk!"

"And if not, you always got my strength!" Mighty shouted while flexing again.

"You're always such a show off…" Lupe sighed.

Scyzor and Krystal held each other happily. They were finally convinced they had a great chance of winning back their freedom, just like Sonic promised them.

"This is it, Amy!" Sonic said facing her.

She smiled while getting out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Yeah! This time, that robo-bozo won't know what hit 'em!"

_

* * *

"Tough words, dearie. I'd love to see you put them to good use soon. Very soon indeed! Just wait until it's just you and me personally! Just wait………" _

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"_

* * *

End of chap! Nothing more to say this time! Except, hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to review! Their a good inspiration to continue, y'know? Until next time, everyone! R&R! 


	9. Darkest Before Dawn

Hello again, folks! I know, I know! It's been a while again. I've had difficulty balancing updating the story with preparing to move back to college. That's right, my summer is almost over. But remember, no matter how long this may take, you all reading WILL see a finished story! Now for chapter 9!

————————————————————————————————————

It was finally official. The mission to stop Gamma Catalyst's tyranny within the Metal Metropolis Zone and save Mobius Z from certain destruction had begun to reach its turning point, in favor of our heroes. Necronos had split up his team across the planet to their assigned Zone locations to activate Rotor's dimensional device. However, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he zoomed through the air, gazing out at miles and miles of miles and miles…

"I hope everyone is having better luck than I am" he said to himself. "If I don't reach that Zone in time, Sonic and Amy's lives could be in jeopardy. I could never forgive myself if I mess up this time…"

Focusing on his telepathic powers, he began contacting his fellow teammates.

"Espio…can you hear me?"

He waited patiently for an answer.

"Loud and clear, Necro" he spoke up. "Though I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing voices in my head from nowhere."

"Well get used to it until this is over, ok? What's your progress?"

"I got my reactor in the exact center of the Mystic Cave Zone."

"Perfect."

Next…

"Rouge…how are things where you are?"

"Got mine in place. On the highest building in Star Light Zone."

"Good. We're progressing fine."

And then…

"Do you read me, Geoffrey?"

"Whoa, mate! That was different" he answered. "Is that you, Necronos?"

"It is. Where are you now?"

"I got my reactor thing at the hottest part of the Lava Reef Zone. And if ya don't mind me sayin', it ain't the easiest task to accomplish, mate!"

"Alright, good. Now listen up you three. This is important. While I wait until Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow get theirs in place, you need to proceed to head to the Zone Gamma Catalyst is in. That is where I'm heading now!

Espio was a bit confused. "How will we know which way to go?"

Rouge overheard him telepathically. "He does have a point."

Necronos explained. "Just go straight in the direction you're all hearing my voice. That is the way I'm going."

Espio, Rouge, and Geoffrey took a pause at their positions to hear the direction of Necronos' echoing voice. After a few seconds of silence, they all found it.

"Got it!" said Espio.

"We're on our way, Necro!" answered Rouge.

"We'll meet ya there, blue eyes!" called Geoffrey.

And the three quickly departed to their destination goal.

———————————————————————————————————

It was almost dawn. The valley outside of the Metal Metropolis Zone remained dark, slightly illuminated by the premature sunlight rising over the horizon. Although deathly silent, it was far from deserted. Atop a small hill, just yards away from the city's main gate, Sonic stood overlooking his objective: his focused eyes gazing at the tall, dark tower protruding from the center of the town. He knew Gamma Catalyst was in there, and most likely waiting for him and his team to try another foolish attempt to confront him in his own territory. But not a signal of worry formed on Sonic's face. Why, you may ask?

Maybe due to the fact he knew he wasn't alone. Behind him, his team stood ready: Amy Rose, Mighty the Armadillo, Lupe the Wolf, Scyzor and Krystal the robot duo, and recently added, Radian the gold armored guardian robot, and his vast army of robotic city protectors!

"It's almost time, everyone." Sonic turned to face the rebel forces. Just like we planned: As soon as the sun peaks over the mountain range, we storm the city and head straight for Gamma's dark tower!"

Radian faced his army. "You heard him men! We must get the six of them there at all costs!"

"YES SIR!" they shouted in unison.

Amy stepped up next to Sonic looking at the city's gate. It remained empty and quiet.

"This looks too easy, Sonic" she started. "You'd think Gamma would have guards covering the gate 24/7 if he don't like intruders, right?"

Scyzor walked next to her. "Gamma Catalyst is anything but foolish, Amy. I bet he knew this was coming all along, since we were chased out yesterday."

Sonic and Amy looked at the serious expression in Scyzor's light red eyes. "We have to be smart and be prepared for the possibility that he knows what we're up to, and is fully prepared to fight back…"

If only Scyzor had been inside Metal City, he'd realize he was absolutely right! For all over the areas and streets leading to the dark tower were covered by hundreds of Gamma Catalyst's special combat soldiers, each armed with impressive weapons and armor, and hidden from plain sight ready to ambush when provoked! And just outside the tower's large doorway, there he stood: The tall, black, and foreboding machine that could only be Gamma Catalyst.

"_HA! At least YOU'RE not stupid enough to underestimate me, Scyzor old friend. It is true, Sonic. My elite legion are fully prepared to take anything you can dish out."_

Gamma Catalyst stood ready. It appeared he was waiting for the sun to peak over the mountains as well.

"_However, I secretly wish you luck in succeeding with your break in, rebels. For I just can't wait to finish you off myself………HAHAHAHAHA (man, I never get tired of maniacal laughter)!"_

——————————————————————————————————

Necronos continued to zoom through Zone after Zone, trying his best to get the Metal Metropolis Zone and soon as fate would let him.

"I hope the others are finished by now!" And he began his telepathic communication.

"Knuckles, are you finished yet?"

Knuckles heard his voice, and responded immediately. "Got it! The Marble Garden Zone has been linked, pal."

"Good to hear. And how about you, Tails?"

He answered with excitement. "Reactor in place: Carnival Night Zone!"

"Alright. Great work you two!" Necronos thanked. "Now just follow where you hear my voice straight to the destination of the troubled Zone. You should all meet up there ASAP!"

"Roger!" the two confirmed. Knuckles and Tails started on their way.

"And last but certainly not least, Shadow? Can you hear me?"

He answered. "You're darn right, not least! Anyway Necronos, I've made it to the Hang Castle Zone."

"Good." Necronos said back. "Now Shadow, listen carefully because this is very important" he instructed.

"Go ahead…"

"You need to place your reactor in the exact location where Sonic first defeated his opponent. Somewhere in the castle is a room like a church or cathedral. Once you've found it, place it in the exact center, and hightail it straight to the Zone we're heading. You got it?"

Shadow smirked with pride. "Hmph! Too easy for me!"

———————————————————————————————————

Sonic stared at the sunlight covering mountains, as did Gamma Catalyst simultaneously. Amy, Mighty, Lupe, Scyzor and Krystal, and Radian stood up front to lead their forces, while Gamma's army awaited his orders.

"Get ready guys! Just a few seconds more!"

"_Prepare yourselves. It's almost time!"_

Amy clenched her hammer, Mighty tightened his muscles, and Lupe stood ready to dash. Scyzor, Krystal, and Radian remained steady. Gamma's soldiers armed their weapons.

"Here we go……"

"_On my command……"_

5, 4, 3, 2, 1………The very first sunbeam struck from behind the horizon!

"CHAAAAARRRRRGE!"

"_ATTAAAAAAAAACK!"_

———————————————————————————————————

A/N: Now presenting shorter chapters! Not only does it give me more opportunities to update faster, but also leave you hanging more. Everyone wins! (I think…) So now what? Which side will prevail in this mad dash? Will Necronos and the others arrive in time to help? Be with me next time! And review please!


	10. Stampede! The New FFs

YES! I'm back! And finally continuing the story! Big apology for taking so long. Inexcusable, I know. But hope you're still with me on this. And now, the long awaited next chap: Chapter 10!

* * *

"CHAAAAARRRRRGE!!!"

"_ATTAAAAAAAAACK!!!_"

The calls of each side roared through the air, as the united robotic resistance stormed to the gate of Metal City, and the followers of Gamma Catalyst began the interception charge. Sonic, Amy, Mighty, Lupe, Scyzor, and Krystal, with Radian in front of them, lead their army of robot Freedom Fighters to battle!

"Look out everyone!" Mighty pointed ahead. "We got company! BIG company!"

Everyone ran faster as Gamma's forces came toward them in numbers greatly surpassing their own.

"Keep runnin'! Don't stop!" called Sonic. "We can take them!"

"So you always say" answered Amy by his side.

Suddenly, the two stampeding forces collided! The resistance warriors clashed metal to metal with their opposing enemies like to waves slamming together in the ocean. Radian's men drew their weapons; swords, guns, lasers, and everything else they had, and proceeded turning the dark colored assassins into scrap metal!

"Yeah! Take them all out, men!" Radian called back, as he too took apart his foes. "Let none keep us from getting in!"

Sonic and Amy stuck together backing each other up and forcing back the black army. Mighty had no problem clearing the way using his matchless strength, while Lupe used her stealth-like tactics to move swiftly past all her opponents. Scyzor and Krystal also stuck together, firing away with their laser pistols.

"We're almost through the gate!" Krystal shouted to her team.

Radian suddenly jumped up from the crowd lifting his blade high, and with swift speed and shock to all, came crashing down to the ground! The force of his plummet stunned the large black group of bots before them. Just as he wanted, Radian then to a large swipe with his sword, and with its seismic force, pushed back at least one hundred of the oppressing forces back and out of sight!

Sonic looked up at what he had done.

"Hey! A clear path!" he noticed. "Nice one Goldie!"

Radian turned back to him. "Now GO! Get yourselves to the tower! We'll take care of all these clods in our way!"

Sonic grinned and nodded. "NOW!"

At the sound of his signal, Amy, Mighty, Lupe, Scyzor, and Krystal all grabbed hold of each other.

"Hang on!"

Sonic revved up his feet in his usual pavement burning fashion, and sprinted through the crowd of Gamma's men! Every one they came to were either forced back by his sonic boom speed, or broken to pieces on contact. They didn't stand a chance!

"Good thing I'm getting used to this," Scyzor started, "Or else my bolts would've rattled off my shattering body by now!"

"Stay with us, Scy!" Sonic called.

Suddenly, Amy's eyes spotted something above them. Well, a lot of somethings. She found multiple gun-toting black bots hiding themselves up on top of the many buildings in their path.

"Sonic! Look out above!" she warned.

Looking up, Sonic found them as they started firing. 'TSEEEWWWW!' 'TSEEEWWWW!'

Acting quickly, he began his old-fashioned zigzag maneuver avoiding each blast from them.

"They pulled out the stops for us this time!"

"I am getting dizzy!" Mighty said as the zigging and zagging waved them all around like a kite tail.

"Suck it up, 'dillo!" Lupe snapped. "Now's NOT the time!"

"Focus, guys!" Sonic called back, "There it is!"

Sonic and the others spotted Gamma's dark Tower in the center of the Metal Metropolis Zone. The entrance was coming ever closer to them every millisecond.

"Mighty! You're up!"

"Gotcha, fearless leader!

Mighty grabbed Scyzor's hand tightly, and with one quick and powerful throw, Mighty was flying straight toward the closed gate with his fists jetting out in front of him!

"YEEEEEEEEHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

'BAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!'

Mighty bashed the gateway down like a cannon ball! Sonic finally put on his breaks and let everyone back on the ground.

"Nice one buddy! I can't believe it really worked…" Sonic complimented.

Mighty sweat dropped. "And yet you threw me knowing it might not have…?"

Amy smiled. "Ah, forget it. Now we can get in and take that creepapalooza down!"

But just before they began to storm in… 'BAM!' 'BAM!' 'BAM!' 'BAM!' The vibrating force of what felt like giant footsteps approached from inside. Peering into the darkness, the team watched as a giant, round bodied mecha stepped out from the entrance. Its hands formed to unfriendly pointing cannons as it shifted its gaze to Scyzor and Krystal.

"Scanning……Scanning……Banished citizens of G-79. Orders: Terminate!"

"EEEK!" Krystal shrieked as the mecha leveled one of his cannon arms to her. 'BOOOOM!'

"No you don't!" Scyzor acting on instinct alone leaped in a horizontal dive pushing Krystal out of the way! 'BLAST!'

The explosion hit the pavement in a great burst of fire and dust. Amy stared shocked.

"SCYZOR! KRYSTAL!"

The dust quickly settled, and the view was clear. Scyzor was lying with Krystal on the ground just inches from the blast mark. Before the mecha cold try again, he whipped out his laser gun, and fired right in the center of its optic visor.

'TSEEWWW!' 'BLAAAAMM!' And it blew to pieces.

Sonic grinned amazed. "Nice shot, Scy!"

Krystal focused her pink eyes at her partner.

"You save me!" she said thankfully.

Scyzor quickly picked her up. "Hey, that's what best friends do…"

Mighty looked back into the entry hall.

"Hate to spoil your little 'only us' moment S and K, but it looks like that big guy had friends!"

Everyone saw a large group of the same round, cannon armed mechas coming from inside the tower. Sonic got ready to fight, but Scyzor suddenly jumped in front of him.

"You guys go! I'll take care of these bot-heads!"

Amy immediately protested. "NO! You can't take them all alone."

"He ISN'T alone!" called a voice.

The gang looked behind them, and stared in surprise. Hundreds of the city's robotic populace was running toward them in droves! Scyzor and Krystal were more surprised than anyone else.

"We're all sick of that jerk too!" called out someone from the crowd, as did many more.

"He's oppressed us for too long!"

"You're the man for stepping up, Scyzor! We're with you and Krystal all the way!"

"Down with Gamma Catalyst!"

With their calls filling the air, they quickly changed they're words to their actions, and began tackling, taking down, and firing away at the hoard of mechas!

"Nice one, Scy!" Sonic faced him. "Look what you're influence has brought: the first Freedom Fighters of Mobius Z!"

"Thanks to you all, my friends!" Scyzor and Krystal pointed to the tower once more.

"Now go and take Gamma down! We got these mecha-morons covered!"

Sonic gave his thumbs up. "Right!"

Amy looked for Mighty and Lupe, and found them joining in with the other robots in fighting the mechas.

"Let's go guys! We need you!" she called.

Mighty looked back and grinned. "Nah! You guys can do it. We'll take care of everything here."

Amy looked confused. Lupe spoke up.

"Amy, this is your fight today. Gamma's your foe, your old enemy, and yours to finish!"

Thinking back, Amy knew it herself. Gamma was her enemy. And she owed him a defeat. A permanent one this time! Sonic grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes.

"They're right. Now let's kick his cold hard metal keister!"

"That's MY job today, Sonic!" she answered.

She hoped on his back and the two dashed straight into the dark tower finally. The next few seconds passed as slow as what seemed like an exceeding long moment of slow motion, as they ran higher up the stairways reaching the top most area of the black spire.

Soon they found it: at the top of the next stairway was the door to the top chamber. Not planning on holding back anymore, Amy leaped off Sonic's back and with a quick, swift swing….'BAAAMM!'….knocked it down with her mighty Piko Piko!

Then it seemed like time stopped instantly. Sonic stopped fast and stood still next to Amy. Both of them stared straight forward, as their gaze reached two familiar sinister red eyes. The black robo-giant stood before them, his arms down and fists clenched, and mouth revealed for the first time showing a toothy, menacing grin. They finally reached Gamma Catalyst!

"_Hmhmhmhmhmmm…………At last……_"

* * *

Finally! Face to face with the enemy! The ultimate showdown is about to start, as the fate of Mobius Z will be decided. Is Amy really ready to face her old arch foe once more? And what has happened to Necronos and the others?

Necronos: "Don't worry! I'm still in the plot!"

Be with me next time! R&R please (it's been so long)!


	11. The Zero Zone

Hi! Unaware of how many are actually keeping up, but won't stop me from continuing anyway! So for those who have enjoyed so far, here's chap 11!

* * *

Geoffrey continued his long trek across Mobius Z's vast landscapes to reach his destination and rendezvous point: The Metal Metropolis Zone. His mission: Meet up with his team so that Necronos could activate Rotor's portable Chaos Control Booster and remove the Zone location disrupting the planet's balance and prevent it's own destruction! Running through the jungles of the Meta Junglira Zone, he began losing his breath.

" 'huff-puff' Man oh man……Why did my reactor location have to be so far away from where it was going to be useful??" he complained. "If I keep this tiring pace up, I'll keel over and pass out as soon as the planet blows!"

Just then he stopped. He heard some type of whistling sound from behind him…

"Hmmm….That's a familiar ring" he said to himself. The sound grew louder and closer

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was Sonic running at top speed"

Then something hit him in the back. 'WHAM!!'

"OOOOFF!"

Upon impact, he found himself moving at an incredible velocity! And no wonder, he was just grabbed and picked up by Shadow!

"Not Sonic, but you were close" he said holding his arm.

Geoffrey looked quite shook up. "Aye, mate! Next time, give a bloke a fair warning!"

Shadow looked forward. "No time, Clyde. We gotta get moving and pick up anymore lagers like you. That ol' shady blue-eyes is countin' on us to speed up!"

With a sudden burst of increased power, Shadow and Geoffrey dashed out of the jungle and further to their destination, waiting to run into their other comrades on their mission.

* * *

High above Metal City, in the highest chamber of the dark tower, stood Sonic and Amy, and Gamma Catalyst; giving each other quite a long (overly dramatic) stare down. Not wanting to spend the rest of their lives that way, Gamma finally spoke up.

"_So you both finally got the spine to face me at last. I must say, it took you long enough! Congratulations……hmhmhmhmhmmmm…_"

"Save the taunts for someone who cares, blackie" Sonic answered back. "You know why we're here."

"That's right" Amy joined in. "I owe you one obliteration! You and I both know the last time we met should've been your demise!" She glared at him with great anger.

Gamma just grinned back. "_Ha, ha! Very interesting. It's amazing how much someone can hold a grudge. But you are somewhat correct, my old foe. Last time, one of us should've been wiped out. Namely……YOU!_"

Amy raised her hammer for defense. "Tell me what happened, Gamma! How the heck did you survive that day? I had collected your Cataclysmic Emerald shard and everything! How did you do it???"

Gamma's red eyes slightly squinted as he crossed his large, metal arms across his chest.

"_Heh...very well. I suppose a little explanation wouldn't hurt, as it will soon be your last request…heh heh heh._"

Sonic and May listened closely as his tale began…

"_On that fateful day of our battle, one year ago, believe it or not I was actually defeated. I had the entire Grand Metropolis fused with me, and was still amazed that somehow, you: a little ordinary girl was able to take me down. But just like my brethren, the rest of Catalyst's spirits, our presence still remained deep inside our seven prison shards of the Cataclysmic Emerald, as did my great hatred against you!_"

"_However, when the Emerald was placed back together, and Catalyst himself was able to put himself back together with our energies, our awareness grew a thousand fold. We were finally reunited as what we once were millenniums ago. But yet again, that didn't stop you and your loathsome goody goodies from defeating us once more! In one final blow from you, blue one, the great Catalyst had met another defeat. Little did you or anyone else know, that was my signal to bring myself back!_"

"_Before that final blow was struck, I broke myself away from Catalyst's complete body, and vanished from sight before my absent presence was noticed, leaving behind a nice little illusion of the Cataclysmic Emerald in it's whole form to fool you all; especially that foolish Necronos!_"

Amy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Gamma had planned revenge ever since they thought it was all over. Even Necronos was tricked. Something she thought would never be possible.

Sonic grew even angrier after hearing all that.

"So you're saying that green shard placed back in the Emerald before Necro left was…"

"_A FAKE, of course!_" Gamma snapped. "_And although a year is not too much time to regroup one's self, just look at me! Thanks to this city's mechanized fools falling for my weakened robot play, I now control the only civilized group of all Mobius Z, which will soon spread my grasp until it goes global! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_"

"Not if we can stop you first!"

Sonic suddenly dashed forward toward Gamma Catalyst's chest; but jumped back as he saw him try to clasp him in a 'CLAP!' with his palms.

Amy jumped at his left and swung with her hammer to his head.

"HYAAA!"

But Gamma ducked just a split second before impact, and backslapped her from behind!

'SLAP!' "Aaaaaahhh!"

Sonic sprinted and caught her on the other side of the room.

"_You'll have to do better than that, rodents. MUCH BETTER!_"

* * *

Rouge flew high over the skyscrapers of the Collision Chaos Zone, looking far out front to see any sign of the others.

"Oh, this it taking way too long, and becoming way too boring. Why can't men ever travel in plain sight?"

Just then her eyes spotted something. A shining gleam flashed down below.

"Hello, what's this? Maybe a new little beauty of a gem for me?"

Instinct getting the better of her, she started down into a plummeting dive to the Zone's ground level.

"Here I come, my pretty!"

Unfortunately, in not finding the gleam again while diving, she lost sight of her target, and….well, I'm sure you can tell…………… 'WHAM!' Rouge crashed on the surface.

"Oooowww…that wasn't fun" she said rubbing her head.

"Well, well, well" said a familiar voice.

Rouge looked up to find Espio looking down at her, holding a gleaming shuriken in his hand.

"I should've known…" She sweatdropped.

"That's what you get for taking your mind off the mission at hand, Rouge. Now stay focused, girl!" Espio said.

"You're such a bossy boots, camouflage boy."

Just then…… 'WHAM!'

The two felt a huge force hit them and carry them off at a high speed. They opened their eyes to find Shadow holding them with Geoffrey.

"About time I found you!" Rouge complained. "What kept you?"

Shadow just smirked as he picked up speed.

"Talk later, run now!"

* * *

Meanwhile far up ahead of them. Knuckles and Tails were also moving as fast as they could to Metal City. As they dashed, Knuckles picked up a unknown sense...

"Tails. I feel some strange energy up ahead. Why don't you pull forward to check it out. I'll catch up as fast as possible!"

"You got it Knux!" he answered with a thumb's up.

Tails quickly flew ahead with a great burst of speed, and in no time at all, he spotted something in the distance...

"That's it! The Zone where Sonic and the rest are..."

* * *

Sonic and Amy continued their combat with Gamma, which unfortunately for them felt pretty one-sided. No matter what charge or attack they tried close to him, he always pushed them back with a greater strike or force, not even leaving a scratch on his thick metal body.

"_Pathetic! And here I was hoping much better from you, girl! I've increased my powers greatly since last time……and yet you remain WEAK!_"

Amy turned back angrily. "Sheesh! Do you EVER shut up talking about yourself?"

Sonic tried a sneak jump kick. Guess what? It didn't work. Got grabbed in midair.

"HEY! Leggo!"

"_If you insist…_" and was tossed right into Amy! 'BAM!'

The two of them whispered to each other on the floor.

"Not good, Sonic. We can't even touch him! He knows just what we'll before we even think it."

"Amy, now that I think about it, maybe just letting the two of us take him was a pretty stupid idea…"

Gamma took a few steps closer to them, enjoying viewing their vulnerability.

"_Well, at least you get the opportunity to be the one suffering this time. I've suffered a great deal from you stepping up and destroying my perfect evolution!_"

Amy had enough. "Will you just let it go???! That was a year ago for cryin' out loud!!"

Gamma's red eyes squinted at her.

"_Oh, I don't mean last time, my dear. I mean your interference here and now! You pitiful worms daring to stop my Zone evolution!_"

That got Sonic's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"His secret conspiracy!"

A voice broke their eye contact, as the three combatants looked up at the sudden new hole in the wall above them. A silhouette stood within the sunlight shining inward, revealing a familiar form. All eyes widened as two blue eyes glowed from within the figures hooded cloak.

Amy stared in shock. "It…..it can't be…"

As did Sonic. "I don't believe it……..NECRONOS!"

Necronos stood still in the frame of the large hole in the tower wall, holding Rotor's booster machine in his arm.

"Sorry I'm late Sonic, Amy!" he said looking at them

"LATE?" Sonic shouted. "How about 'HI. Glad to see ya again'?"

"In due time, my friend, but now's not the best."

Necronos suddenly turned an angry gaze to Gamma's piercing eyes.

"Very clever, Gamma. I must admit I am quite surprised that you were able to escape the Cataclysmic Emerald without my knowing all this time."

"_Heh, heh, heh……Well, it sure took you long enough._" His metallic fists tightened. "_Might I ask why the sudden intrusion, my loathsome guard?_"

Necronos just stared as he spoke up. "To stop your viral grasp from spreading any further, of course! It took me a while, but I finally figured it all out. The Metal Metropolis Zone's presence on Mobius Z isn't causing the dimensional imbalance……YOU ARE!"

Sonic and Amy's eyes widened once more.

"This dark tower of yours is flowing with your negative energies, isn't it? And just like a virus, it's trying to spread through the bloodstream of the entire planet. You just used this Zone as a cleaver hiding place and made it seem like Metal City was really causing the problems the whole time. And with our assumptions leading us wrong, it was giving you the time you needed to try infecting the planet's other Zones with your dark powers!"

There was along pause, until Gamma's jagged jaw grinned.

"_Very impressive, old friend. Very impressive. It appears you've discovered my little secret. I believe the proper phrase is 'the cat's outta the bag?'_"

Sonic pulled Amy into another whisper.

"Now I get it. Rotor's monitors traced Metal City as the newly formed Zone causing the disturbance……"

"……But actually, it was picking it up Gamma's darkness from this tower" Amy finished.

"_Well isn't that nice?_" Gamma began. "_Now my clever little plot is out and for all to know! And it only took 11 chapters!_"

Necronos raised his arm. "And it'll be foiled in no time!" He held out Rotor's booster machine for Sonic, Amy, and Gamma to see.

"_HA! What do you plan to do with that?_" Gamma taunted.

Necronos turned his gaze to the duo on the other side of the room.

"Sonic, Amy. You're friend Rotor has outdone himself this time" he said giving an assuring wink.

Sonic and Amy stayed quiet as they suddenly heard Necronos' telepathy communication in their heads.

'What is that thing, Necro?' Amy said with her mind.

'It's a device used to create synthetic Chaos Control. Your other friends have done their part to power it, and are on their way here now.'

Sonic gave a slight grin. 'Really? How far away are they?'

'They should be here anytime now, but this machine is more important! Once we activate it, if all goes as expected, it'll open a temporary portal to a negative empty dimension: The Zero Zone!'

'A different dimension?' Amy questioned. 'It's that powerful?'

'Powerful enough to pull in this cursed tower and Gamma for good! We just need to activate it now!'

"_I see………that IS a fascinating little toy, my friend!_"

Necronos' eyes widened in fear. Sonic and Amy gasped aloud.

"Oh no! He could hear us?" Sonic shouted.

Necronos quickly reached for the buttons.

"Gotta do this qui---!" 'TSWEEEEEEWWWWWW!'

"_Too slow…_"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Amy shrieked.

Her eyes widened more with tears forming under them, as she stared with fright at the red hot laser that suddenly fired from Gamma's held up palm.

The last thing Necronos felt as he fell from the tower, his vision going black, was the burning feel of the laser's blast shooting straight through his chest……

* * *

My best cliffy yet! Now what could possibly happen next? Only I know, but so will you all eventually (if you promise to provide a few reviews, please! lol). See ya next time! 


	12. And They Never Saw Them Again

I know, been a while again. But I promised this would continue til' the end! And so here's the next part (hopefully expected by some?) Chapter 12:

* * *

Sonic and Amy gasped in shock, as they watched Necronos suddenly fall out from Gamma Catalyst's dark tower, and out of their sight! Amy's eyes began streaming tears as she cried out for him.

"NECROOOOOOOOOOOOOO….."

Outside, Necronos felt the hot pierce through his body from Gamma's laser shot at him. As he continued to plummet from his dizzying height, he saw the ground rushing up to him fairly fast, as he suddenly blacked out!

Down below, where the battle between robot vs. Gamma drone proceeded, Scyzor had just so happened to take a split second to gaze up in time to see Necronos falling right toward them.

"Krystal!" he shouted, pointing up, "Someone's gonna hit the street hard!"

She looked up and spotted him reaching closer to the hard pavement.

"Oh no! We can't reach him in time!"

Suddenly, a great rush of wind sped through the air right through the robotic crowd. It spun like a mini tornado as it rushed downward to Necronos. And at the last possible instant before contact…

"Got ya!"

The wind grabbed hold of his body, and gently lowered him to the ground. Scyzor and the resistance rushed up to meet savior as the wind departed giving form of an all too familiar fox!

"You saved him!" Scyzor exclaimed. And noticing his familiarity with his mammalian friends, "By any chance, are you part of Sonic's group?"

"You bet! I'm his right hand man! Everyone calls me Tails!"

* * *

Sonic and Amy turned disgustingly to their adversary, who was busy cackling with pleasure at his apparently accomplished murder. Not wanting to see him celebrate any further, Amy charged with rage at Gamma Catalyst.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

'WHAM!' And gave a direct hit at his head with her Piko Piko!

And for the very first time, Gamma actually looked dazed from the blow!

"_HEY! That actually hurt, ya know?_"

More tears fell from Amy's eyes. "And it's about time you deserved pain, you MURDERER!...You….'sob'……you killed him…"

Gamma just grinned again. "_Yeah, I killed him. And hopefully crushed his little toy too. After all, I can't be banished to this so called 'Zero Zone' when I've got a whole planet to take over, and many more lives to ruin, just like I just did YOURS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_"

Sonic clenched his fist tight, his teeth grinded with hate, he couldn't take Gamma's rants and evil anymore!

"Will you just SHUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUP?!"

* * *

Outside the Tower, all eyes shot upward as Sonic's shout echoed toward them all. Tails looked up with concern.

"Sonic's in Trouble!"

Just then he looked down again, as Necronos' lifeless body suddenly began to radiate a glow surrounding him! All robotic eyes gazed with wonder, as a bright red beam of light shot out of his chest, and straight up into the tower!

From not too far away, Knuckles could be seen gliding right toward Metal City's limits as he too spotted the red beam.

"Just hang in there, guys! I'm coming!"

* * *

Sonic stood up tall, enraged with anger, while Amy and gamma stared with confusion, as the same red beam shot through the wall Necronos fell from, and made contact with Sonic's body! Sonic looked at himself, as the red light surrounding him seemed to energize him, giving him a power that felt greatly familiar. Amy and Gamma covered their eyes, as the light grew brighter, then suddenly dispersed in a huge flash.

When it all cleared, Amy couldn't believe the sight before her. Sonic stood tall with amethyst shoes, sapphire-like metal gloves, a steel and spiked back chest plate gleaming with an emerald glow, a fiery red spiked helmet, and held what he thought he'd never hold again: a golden triton lance!

Gamma Catalyst also couldn't believe the sight. For once he was shocked!

"_Impossible...How can this be?_"

"It's a gift from an old friend, Gamma!" Sonic began speaking in a proud voice. "He's once more given me the strength I once had to defeat your kind! The kind meant to be imprisoned within the Cataclysmic Emerald forever!"

Then he grinned with great satisfaction. "I am once again Tritaneon, the Five Star Centurion!"

"Man that felt good to say!" he admitted.

Gamma was still shocked, but apparently still not worried.

"_HA! No matter. It just looks like finishing you both off will become a lot more entertaining!_"

Sonic gave him a stern glare.

"I'll give ya entertaining, bot-head!"

With that, a ball of electricity formed from the spiked edge of his staff.

"ORB-O-THUNDER!"

The blast shot right at Gamma's chest.

'BAM!' "OOOOOFFFFF!"

His giant metal body was pushed right to the other side of the room, as he hit the wall hard!

"_Eeeerrrrggggh…..Not bad, armor boy. Let's see if your girlfriend here remembers THIS little trick!_"

He held his large palms outward as they glowed red.

"_PYRO BOMBARDMENT!_"

Amy stared as a barrage of multiple fireballs burst from Gamma's hands toward Sonic. Indeed she remembered that 'little trick' of his from their last bout.

But of course, Sonic's speed was more than enough to dodge each ball, letting them scatter and explode on contact all over the wall and doorway behind him. 'BLAST!' 'BOOM!' 'BAM!'

"_And let's not forget, BUSTER BEAM!_"

Amy remembered that attack as well. Gamma's chest opened revealing a small cannon barrel, firing a yellow-green laser to the both of them!

Sonic hit it aside with his lance, while Amy was able to jump right out of the way just milliseconds before it struck. Landing next to her partner, she stood ready with her Piko Piko.

"Too bad you're right about that! I know all your tricks and moves, blackie! Now we'll see just who's the weak one around here!

* * *

Tails stood by Necronos' body, still wondering about the red light that emerged from him.

"I don't whether that was a good thing or a bad thing…"

Krystal looked confused as well. "Let's hope that wasn't his soul that left…"

Then, all eyes widened, as they watched the hole through Necronos' chest start closing up! The darkened skin underneath his black cloak appeared to be regenerating and healing itself!

"Whoa!" Tails said stepping back. "This guy is always full of surprises!"

Scyzor watched amazed as everyone else around the scene. "Is he some sort of magician?"

As soon as his chest was restored lick new, a pair of light blue eyes opened from inside his black hood, as Necronos regained consciousness!

"That's Purity Magician, to you my friend!"

"Necro!" Tails exclaimed, "You're alive! How'd you do that?"

"Weren't you just listening, Tails?" he answered staring back at him. "I'm a master of Purity magic, one of the most powerful of all the mystic arts. And Gamma Catalyst actually thought a mere laser shot would finish me off! HA!"

Tails smirked and sweatdropped. "Well, it would for most of us…"

Necronos then tossed something into Tails' hands. "Catch!"

Tails caught it: Rotor's Chaos Control generator!

"Hey, this is-"

"No time! Get it up to Sonic, and help him activate it to send Gamma Catalyst and his dimensional infecting tower to the Zero Zone!"

"Oh right!"

With that, Tails held the device tight in his arm, and took off from the ground straight up the tower.

* * *

The combat in Gamma's chamber raged on. Amy finally gathered the strength to increase her movement, giving her the speed to knock blow after blow upon Gamma's metal body! Not many of them strong enough to damage of course, but good enough to provide a good diversion as Sonic used his old ancient warrior powers as Tritaneon to deliver the blows that worked!

"SPEAR ASSAULT!"

Arrows fired from his lance, pelting Gamma's blocking hand.

"_Eeeerrrrrrrggggghh………This is NOT how my conquest is supposed to go!_"

Amy smirked as she proceeded to distract him.

"What can we say? Necro just turned things into our favor! We deserve it after what YOU did to him!"

Sonic made a quick dash at Gamma's feet.

"I've never used this old pun……Have a nice trip!"

"_ENOUGH!!!!!_"

Gamma's hands came together in a loud clap, sending a mini shock wave to Sonic and Amy!

"Whooooaaaaaaaaa!" They slammed against the wall hard, and landed dazed and shook up.

"_You think I'd let you get away with humiliating me again?! OH NO!_"

The force of their hit prevented Sonic and Amy from moving.

"_I'm one who has already suffered one defeat too many!_"

"And for the record, I'm getting REALLY tired of hearing you wining about that!" Amy blurted out.

"_In that case, don't worry, my dear,_" Gamma grinned. "_You won't be around much longer to hear me remind you…_"

Sonic looked up from behind Gamma's shoulder. Someone was sneaking in the large hole in the chamber's wall again.

'Tails?'

It was! Tails spotted Sonic as well, placing his finger on his lips in a 'shhhh' expression. Sonic spotted Rotor's generator in his hands and nodded. He got an idea.

"You feel that confident in yourself? After all your constant complaining about what Amy did to ya last time? Sounds to me like your more like a deranged bully off the playground, ya metal moron!"

"_WHAAAT??!!_"

Amy turned to him. "Sonic? What are you doing?!" she whispered.

"Look behind him," he whispered back.

Amy looked forward and found Tails setting the generator down in the chamber's center. She got the idea.

"He's right ya know. It's been quite a long time since any of us delt with a big bad guy who was so embarrassed of getting beaten by a GIRL!" she taunted.

Gamma's red piercing eyes glowed bright with anger. His fists clenched and shook with rage. And just plain, he was ticked!

"_GRRRRRR! I AM NOT AFRAID OF A WEAK LOWER BEING LIKE YOUR KIND!_"

Tails set the generator and placed his hand on a large rectangular button…

"Well, you probably will now!"

"_HUH?!_"

Gamma quickly turned back. And matched his eyes with Tails as he saw the device.

"_WHAT? That's----It's impossible!!!_"

Tails pressed the button, and all eyes watched as what they had waited so long for finally began! The generator hummed, a light in the center glowed bright, and a vacuum-like suction started as a small portal formed in the center of the chamber!

Tails instantly leaped into the air and flew out the same hole in the wall.

"Sonic! Get you and Amy outta here fast!"

Suddenly a burst of electric energy burst form the portal, and flowed across the dark tower in and out! Knuckles had just flown in on the scene, just to get blown back by its great force.

"Whooooooaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Down below, the entire populace of Metal City watched as Gamma's tower was surrounded with the strange energy. Scyzor and Krystal looked most astonished.

"What is that? What's happening?" Krystal wondered in shock.

"It looks like Sonic's keeping his promise to us!" Scyzor answered.

From all over Mobius Z, Rotor's Chaos Control generator was working just as planned from the beginning. From all over the planet's surface, the synthetic chaos energy flowed from the reactors placed in the seven zones of previous defeats and victories: Mystic Cave, Star Light, Lave Reef, Marble Garden, Carnival Night, Hang Castle, and of course the reincarnation of Grand Metropolis: The Metal Metropolis Zone!

The dark tower began reacting to the gathered energy with the slowly growing portal; it's solid form fading in and out of sight like a ghostly apparition. And high up, the portal's suction began pulling at Gamma's robotic body, drawing him inside!

"_YAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!_"

Sonic and Amy held back against the wall from the portal's power.

"That's it! You're goin' DOWN!"

"_AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!_"

Sonic suddenly felt the wind growing stronger!

"Amy! Grab hold of my armor and let's get outta here!"

"You got it, Sonic!"

Gamma's red eyes flashed open as he fought against the portal's great force of pulling him in. His stern gaze locked onto Amy as she grabbed hold of Sonic getting ready to escape.

'_No………Not again, girl………you will not best me twice………..you will not just walk away from me this time……….OR EVER AGAIN!_'

Gamma suddenly shot out his hand like a retracting claw! Just as Sonic began to speed out of the fading chamber, Amy gasped as she felt his cold metal grip tighten around her body!

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AMY!" Sonic cried out.

He reached out and grabbed hold of her hands and he held tightly to the doorway. The portal's forceful suction grew more powerful by the second, as he struggled as best he could to hold on to her!

"Amy! Just hold onto me, I'm NOT letting go of you!"

Amy did hold as tight as she could, but Gamma's grip on her was practically ripping her in two!

"I can't! Sonic, I can't hold on much longer!"

"_IF I MUST BE DEFEATED AGAIN………IF I AM FORCED TO GO……….I WILL NOT GO ALONE!!!!!_" Gamma's voice boomed with rage.

"Don't listen to him Amy! Just hold on to me!"

"I'm trying!"

Suddenly Sonic felt his hold on the doorway slipping. His fingers were coming loose from it.

"NO! Not now! Eeeeerrrrggghhh!"

'GRAB'

Then he felt another grip seize his wrist! Looking out the doorway, he couldn't believe his eyes!

"NECRO!"

Amy blinked and saw him too. "You're alive!"

Necronos grabbed a firm hold on Sonic's wrist as he tugged hard!

"Hang on you two! Don't give in!"

Then it happened; time seemed to slow down greatly for the next 60 seconds…

55

Gamma's robotic body couldn't fight against the force any longer. He screamed in agony as his form began breaking apart to thousand of pieces and flowing into the Zero Zone!

46

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……………_"

38

Hearing his voice fade away, Amy opened her eyes hoping it was over………she was wrong.

31

She gasped once again as she found Gamma's hand still clutching her body tightly!

"AAAGGH! Sonic!"

25

"AMY! I…….can't………..get a………grip!"

20

Sonic and Amy's fingers against one another suddenly loosened, slipped, and separated!

16

Sonic stared in widened, unimaginable shock as he watched Amy being quickly pulled away from him, and vanishing into the portal.

13

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"SOOOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccc……………"

Thus the final phase activated: the tower vanished from sight and existence completely, the portal closed as the generator deactivated, and Amy's voice fell silent…….

8

"NOOOO! AMYYY!"

Sonic suddenly felt another grip to his body as he tried to run to the now dead generator. He turned around to see Necronos and Knuckles holding him back.

"Knuckles! Stop it! Let me go! I gotta----!"

5

"Sonic", Knuckles pleaded holding onto him. "Don't! It's too late………..the Zero Zone closed……….she's………"

1

"No……….it can't be! I gotta get her back! AMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…………"

0

* * *

Oh my! What can possibly happen now? Assuming there IS one, stay tuned for next time (we hope...) R&R please! 


	13. Final Countdown

I know I know! Loooong inexcusable break from updating. But at least I'm still going, yeah! Now join me in presenting Chap. 13! Enjoy one and all...

* * *

All was dark and silent. Not a sign of light could be seen, nor the smallest whisper of any sound could be heard. One might think they were suddenly out cold, or worse……deceased. 

Amy slowly opened her heavy eyelids. Her body felt very strange. She was numb all over yet felt extremely heavy at the same time. It was quite a struggle for her to try to get standing up. Once on her feet, her eyes widened with sheer terror!

"Wh-where am I?" she gasped.

She found herself in a dark, barren wasteland. The ground was red as blood, covered with fissure cracks, boulders, and dilapidated landscapes stretching for miles. The sky was a pitch black, and a cold, ill wind blew against her sending a shiver all over Amy's body.

"Wh-What happened? Wh-Where's S-S-Sonic and Nec-c-cro?"

Of course no one knew the real answers but her.

"Gamma Catalyst……He disappeared in the Zero Zone portal, and he…….."

Tears began welling up in her eyes. And she slowly began to cry.

* * *

The sun began to set just outside Metal City. A familiar black streak finally reached its destination, and came to a stop. Shadow, Rouge, Espio, and Geoffrey dashed on foot into the city to join back up with their team. 

As they trekked, they couldn't help but feel awkward by what they saw.

"This place is crawling with robots," Espio pointed out.

"And a lot of wrecked robots, too" added Rouge.

"Must've been quite a battle if I had to guess," said Shadow.

"No…..ya think?" Rouge said rudely.

Then Geoffrey looked ahead. "Hey what's that?"

The group had reached the city's center, and had spotted their comrades all gathered in the exact middle. And were quite surprised to see Sonic wearing his Tritaneon armor!

"Hey Sonic!" called Shadow. What gives with the gladiator threads?"

But in seeing Sonic's depressed expression, as well as the many others around the scene, it appeared that they missed something. Something very disturbing.

Necronos explained everything, and all were silent with shock.

"I-I don't believe it…." Rouge said sadly. "Amy's gone?"

Tails began to cry, as did almost everyone else present. Scyzor and Krystal held each other tightly. It was devastating for them to lose a new friend. But they said nothing, for they new Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Mighty, Lupe, Espio, Geoffrey, and Sonic, especially Sonic, were suffering the most.

Soon the crew gathered around in a circle. A familiar hologram projector was active yet again, and Rotor's image stood before all.

"I had no idea. I never thought that once the Zero Zone opened to take the dark tower and Gamma Catalyst away, that he'd still be able to take someone inside with him."

Sonic remained silent and still.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry!" Rotor pleaded. "I should've spent more time contemplating the possibilities of the dimensional transfers. It's my fault this happened! Forgive me…"

Everyone watched as Sonic lifted his sulking head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Rotor?...Is there really no way to get her back?...Isn't there SOME way you can reverse the effect and reopen the portal?"

A slight pause came.

"I'm afraid not, Sonic," Rotor admitted. The entire point of the generators creation was to be strong enough for just a one time, one-way trip only. There's nothing I can do…"

Sonic's tears increased. "Nothing?"

Tails sat down next to Rotor's hologram, trying to fight back his crying to speak.

"Rotor! Please think for all of us…..There's gotta be something we can do to save her from there!...Please….."

The silence remained present because Rotor had no answer. All seemed hopeless…….until.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Necronos.

"It's not technological, but there IS one more option I can do."

* * *

Amy continued to cry. She hadn't been so freaked out in all her life. The harsh, cold winds kept blowing and swirling around her body, as she gazed out at the death-like, red landscapes surrounding her. 

"Why me? Why??! For crying out loud just a couple days ago I was just enjoying a normal, everyday date……and now I'm trapped forever in this forsaken land of DOOM??!"

Suddenly, her eyes locked onto something in the distance. Something small and shiny gleamed in the bottom of what appeared to be a large crater in the ground.

"What's that?"

Having no other option, and letting curiosity get the better of her, she slowly crawled down into the crevasse. Walking closer, she spotted the gleam coming from a pile of mounded dirt.

"What the? Dirt? I came all the way down here for DIRT?!

If only it were just that. Without warning, Amy gasped in shock as a familiar mechanical clawed hand reached out from the ground and grabbed her arm!

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

She struggled and strained against it to break free, but to no avail.

"Let me go! Stop it!"

In a second, she found herself lifted in the air, and hurled by the claw's great strength over the steep hill she crawled down from, and collided with a 'WHAAAAM!'

The force of the impact was too severe, and she once more fell unconscious. Without her being able to look back, the ground from which she was tossed from gave a spontaneous explosion!

When the smoke and dust cleared, the claw retracted back to the arm of its owner. Standing and staring before an out cold Amy, was the dark, and badly damaged and wrecked robotic body of Gamma Catalyst…

"_Grrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeoooorrrrrrrrrrwwwww…."_

* * *

"You know a way to get Amy, Necro?" Sonic asked with haste. "Tell me!" 

After another slight pause:

"I've dedicated my whole existence to keeping the Catalyst spirits at bay Sonic. And in order to do so, I've mastered nearly all their dimensional control capabilities myself, but only for the sake of purity and good, of course."

He stepped to the center of the crowd.

"So if I'm right, I can duplicate the effects of Rotor's gadget with my magic! If I concentrate very hard, I may be able to pinpoint the location of Amy within the Zero Zone, and use the same space portal I showed you long ago to lead give you temporary access inside!"

Hearing that brought the others to a slight feeling of hope and lit-up faces. Knuckles and Tails stepped up next to Sonic.

"Well then Necro, what are we doing standing around here?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I say we get going quick!" agreed Tails.

Necronos' blue eyes suddenly flashed a disapproving glare.

"You don't understand!!!"

Everyone looked startled.

"You don't know the ultimate downside to all of this. If Amy WAS able to survive the entire warp to the Zero Zone, then without a doubt that means Gamma Catalyst is still alive there too! And he remains more powerful than all of you!"

Knuckles clenched his fist with rage.

"Oh great! Things ALWAYS go from bad to worse, and then from worse to impossible for us!"

Scyzor came closer after remaining silent.

"Mr. Necronos?" he started, "I know we've practically just met, and it's a LOT to ask, but just like everyone here, I'm begging you…" He got on his knees as Krystal joined him. "Sonic taught me a lot these past couple of days, and the most important being to never give up no matter how much the odds are against us. So I ask you, please do all you can for Amy's safe return…"

Necronos crouched down and placed his hand on Scyzor's shoulder.

"My friend, I too have been moved before by Sonic's 'never say die' attitude. That is why I'm now prepared for the ultimate sacrifice."

Sonic's ears perked up. "Sacrifice?"

Necronos nodded.

"It's very risky, but I'm going to perform the 'Dimensional Destroyer'!"

By the sound of his voice upon saying so, the gang had a feeling that meant something quite massive.

"That's a scary title!" said Mighty.

"What exactly is that?" questioned Lupe.

Necronos explained:

"It's a last resort spell I taught myself long, long ago. In case the first war against Catalyst was on the verge of complete loss, I had it up my sleeve just in case. Back then I was relieved it didn't come to it, but this time, it looks like I'll have to make an exception."

"The spell has the power to completely wipe out the existence of an entire dimension, as if the name wasn't obvious enough. If you all can enter the Zone and pull Amy out, and if you can keep Gamma still inside, I can perform the spell and destroy the Zero Zone, taking him with it! No matter how powerful he may be, even he won't be able to survive such a devastating blow."

Mighty spoke up, "If it sounds so simple, then why not just do it? What's with the hesitation, Necro?"

"That is the ultimate sacrifice I mentioned. The spell is so powerful and requires so much purity magic than once performed, whether successful or not, I can lose all of my magical powers…"

The crowd was aghast, especially Sonic.

"You'd be willing to do that? For Amy…..for all of us?"

For the first time, Sonic could swear he caught a glimpse of Necronos' hidden face within his darkened hood, and on it was a smile.

"It can change my life forever, but it's for a cause well worth losing something like thousands of years worth of mastering, Sonic."

A small tear reformed under Sonic's eye. "Thanks loads buddy."

The gang was quite saddened by the possible great loss Necronos was about to suffer, but knowing he had no regrets by the look of his expression, they remained silent for him.

"Now stand aside everyone!"

The team and robotic crowd watched in amazement as Necronos formed his hands in multiple signs and chanted an all too familiar incantation:

"RYN-SU-KAI-CHEN-NI-YO-HAAAAAAAA!"

With that, a blinding flash of light shot from his hands and floated up to the top of the nearest skyscraper tower. Slowly the light imploded and formed a portal, glowing in bright orange radiance.

"Looks like that's my ticket inside," said Sonic.

"We're comin' too, blue!"

Sonic watched as Tails and Knuckles stepped up to his sides.

"Guys?"

"C'mon Sonic," said Tails. "You didn't expect us to sit out on a rescue like this, did ya?"

"He's right, bud," added Knuckles. "We've always been like a certain familiar French, lance wielding trio!"

Sonic just smiled. "Thanks guys, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

With another wave of Necronos' hands, Tails and Knuckles were both bathed in orange and yellow lights, and emerged as their ancient warrior selves, just like Sonic! Tails admired his battle armor and curved blade staff, while Knuckles felt his metal hood and black cloak surround him.

"Cool! I'm Horu-San again!"

"And I'm Darconda!"

"Call it a little incentive for you three to act fast." Necronos said. "Early warning: I can only keep the portal open for 10 min, and not a second more! That's exactly how long it takes to summon the Dimensional Destroyer, and once fully charged up, it's impossible to hold it back! So get in, get Amy, keep Gamma Catalyst at Bay, and GET OUTTA THERE!"

"You got it, Necro!"

"Good luck you three!" waved Krystal.

"Give the creep a knock for me!" shouted Scyzor.

Mighty, Lupe, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, and Geoffrey remained quiet and smiled. They knew they could count on a safe hero's return from them.

The titanic trio then leaped into the air, and found them flying into the portal.

"_Just hang in there Amy……We're coming….."_

* * *

_We're leaving together,_

_But still its farewell._

_And maybe we'll come back,_

_To Earth, who can tell?_

_I guess there's no one to blame,_

_We're leaving ground._

_Will things ever be the same again?_

_It's the Final Countdown!_

_We're heading for Venus,_

_And still we stand tall._

_Cause maybe they've seen us,_

_And welcome us all._

_With so many light years to go,_

_And things to be found,_

_I'm sure that well all miss her so…_

_It's the Final Countdown!_

* * *

Yes it certainly is! Prepare yourselves for the battle that decides it all folks! Be sure to be with me next time! Who will triumph? (as if you didn't guess)

(A/N: "Final Countdown" performed by Europe)


End file.
